Secret Desires
by hazelheart93
Summary: It was the perfect idea. It would be fun, Nik would be pissed, when or 'if' he ever found out and above all a 'very' pretty girl was involved - WARNING!: CONTAINS RAPE, BLOODPLAY & ADDICTIONS! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!
1. Bored and Homicidal

**I know, I know, I should be working on School Boy and Lions Den and a sequel for a particular story ;), but I have to write this one! I just had the idea and I am in love with it. I don't know where I am going with this, but I can tell you, that this story will be dark and nothing like the others I have written. (Well, I'll try to keep the writing style light but the content will definitely be dark)**

**_WARNING _: This story will contain:**

**# RAPE and SEX (starting at chapter 2),**

**# BLOODPLAY and VIOLENCE (in later chapters),  
**

**# OBSESSIONS and ADDICTIONS (also later chapters),**

**if the story gets some reactions from you, otherwise I'll abandon it :( Hope you'll like it though, because _I do_!  
**

**Warning: If you don't like or can't handle themes like that, _don't read it_. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_ -** Bored and Homicidal **

* * *

Kol was bored. And when Kol was bored, he got drunk and usually a beautiful girl ended up dead in a dark vacant alley.

He was sitting in the living room, nipping absentmindedly on his bourbon. Rebekah was there too, watching some stupid sitcom and Kol was about to snap his sisters neck, just to see her angry face when she woke up a few minutes later. Yes, he really was that bored, that he would gladly pick a fight with the nuisance that was his sister.

He just thought about flashing next to her and do it, but then Nik walked in, snapping him out of his daydream. "What are you two doing?" He asked in his usual arrogant voice, making Kol groan inwardly. He was so sick of Nik treating him like a spoiled child, which deep down he knew he was. But nevertheless, he was just a few years younger than Nik and after a thousand years of living those few didn't really make a difference.

"Watching TV, Nik." Rebekah replied and giggled at a particularly bad joke.

"Good, as long as you stay inside this house, I couldn't care less." Nik stated and Rebekah pouted at him. "Elijah and I are leaving, we have somethings to take care of. We will be back in a few days." He turned around to walk out of the door and shot one last look at his younger siblings. "Don't do anything stupid." He warned them, his eyes lasting longer on Kol's still figure.

Kol was about to give him a sarcastic answer, when a thought hit him. It was the perfect idea. It would be fun, Nik would be pissed, when or _if _he ever found out and above all a _very_ pretty girl was involved. "As you wish, brother." Kol replied innocently and took a deep gulp from his drink. He could tell by the look in Nik's eyes, that his brother knew, he was about to do something, but Nik left anyway. How very reckless of him, Kol thought and couldn't hide his wide smirk.

He listened while Elijah and Nik left the house, got into a car and left. He waited a few more minutes, drowned the rest of his drink and finally he too got up to leave. He couldn't wait any longer to set his plan into motion.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked him warily. Kol smiled down at his sister. "Out."

"But Nik said..-" She started, but he cut her off. "I don't really care, what you're precious Nik said. I have something to do and I will be back later."

Rebekah scoffed looking pissed off. "Fine. I don't really care." She snapped and turned back to the TV.

Kol left the house and used his vampire speed to run up to her house. Thanks to Elijah and Nik he already knew where it was, the two of them wouldn't stop talking about her. It was just like a thousand years ago. And the funniest thing was, that it was actually still the same girl.

When he arrived, he realized that there was one problem. How would he be able to get inside the house? She would probably be wearing vervain and he was absolutely sure, that she wouldn't just invite him in willingly. Shit.

When he walked up to the porch, he saw a light in the living room and a small night light in her bedroom. Perfect, she was home. But he was thrown off guard, when he heard the strong heart beat of her younger brother coming from the living room. He stopped dead for a while, but then another brilliant idea hit him and he knocked on the door.

Before the door could open, he flashed away. Of course the boy opened the door and like always, he did the most stupid, but most practical thing he could. He stepped outside. "Who's..-" But Kol didn't let him finish.

"Hello, mate." He smirked as he grabbed him loosely by the throat. The boy gasped and Kol could see in his eyes, that he was cursing himself for leaving the safety of the house. "Kol." He coughed and Kol nodded. "You remember me, good." He let go of him. But before the boy could run back in, Kol blocked the his way.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I want you to invite me in." The original vampire said lazily.

The boy scoffed. "No!"

How predictable. Kol sighed deeply. "If you don't, I will call your sister down here, threaten to kill you until she leaves the house and then I will kill _her_ slowly, in front of your eyes." He made a pause to let his words sink in. "Unless you want that to happen, _invite me in_."

The humans eyes had widened in shock, while he listened to Kol's casual voice, telling him how he planned on killing his sister. Kol could see the defeat in his eyes, before the boy spoke up. "Come in."

The next second, both of them were inside and Kol was pressing the human against a wall, who grasped Kol's wrist with both of his hands. That was when Kol saw a bracelet on his arm. Surely they weren't stupid enough not to drink vervain, were they? He ripped it off and captivated the boys eyes with his own. "Stop breathing." He compelled him and watched as the boy stopped breathing and his face turned red. When Kol was sure, that the boy wasn't faking it, he stopped him. "You can breathe again. You will not remember, that I was here tonight or what will happen as long as I am here. You will go to sleep and don't wake up until the sun rises." Kol let go of him and followed him upstairs, smirking evilly. This had been easy, almost too easy for him to enjoy.

But he was looking forward to the next part of his ingenious plan. He would enjoy that one. He would enjoy the doppelganger, the _pretty little human_ doppelganger, who was oblivious to the fact that he was coming for her.

Oh, the fun he was about to have with her. Even the thought of it made him grin wickedly.

* * *

**I know, this Kol is nothing like the one in School Boy, but I just had the idea and I wanted to write it. And I wanted to try the whole name for each chapter thing out ;)**

**So, if you liked it and want to read more, ****please review, favorite and follow :)**

**xo hazel**


	2. Feisty but Satisfying

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! I love you all for taking an interest in this story ! So here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

**THIS IS MY LAST WARNING (!)**

**This story contains:**

**# RAPE and SEX (starting NOW!),**

**# BLOODPLAY and VIOLENCE (still in later chapters),  
**

**# OBSESSIONS and ADDICTIONS (also still later chapters),**

**If you don't like or can't handle themes like that, _don't read it_. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_ - **Feisty but Satisfying**

* * *

When Jeremy was in his bed, Kol stepped over to the doppelgangers door, he could hear a pen scraping against paper and sheets rustling along side with her taking deep calm breaths. She was already in her bed, _good_. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

"Jer, what's wrong?" She asked, not looking up from the little book in her hands. Kol just walked in and closed the door behind him, he was already having the time of his newest life.

When she didn't get an answer, the doppelganger sighed and looked up. Thanks to his vampire senses, he could watch the delightful changes in her face. First it was curiosity, annoyance and simply tiredness, but when she realized that her brother wasn't the one standing in her room, her face changed immediately. There was fear, surprise, a little _bit_ more fear and finally her body reacted as well. Her heart beat picked up, the delicious smell of fear and panic filled the room alongside with her sweet blood and perfume.

"Kol." She whispered and when she had finally pulled herself together, she moved to get out of bed. "What are you doing here?" The latest doppelganger demanded bluntly.

Kol smirked at her, while he listened the sound of her blood pounding through her gorgeous body. "Hello, love." He said smoothly. "I thought I would pay you a visit."

"How.. How did you get in here?" She frowned at him, when she finally managed to stand up. She was wearing a tight purple tank top and really short shorts. _Delicious_. "You're brother was so kind to invite me in." He said, while his eyes lingered on her body.

"If you hurt him, I..-" She took a step towards him, raising a long finger in warning.

"What would you do if I did?" Kol challenged her, smirking at her bravery. And took an intimidating step closer to her.

She seemed taken aback by his movement, lowering her finger back down. "I.."

"Yes, exactly." He cut in, coldly. "There is nothing you can do. But just so you'll relax a bit, your brother is fine. He is actually sleeping like a baby right now." Kol said, flashing her a wide devilish smirk.

Elena sighed in relief. But her body tensed back almost as quickly. "What do you want?" She asked again, this time taking a tiny step back, closer to her nightstand. Where her phone was, he noted in amusement. She was really naïve, if she thought that she could escape him. Or brave. He wasn't entirely sure yet.

He sped over to her, making her gasp in surprise. Their bodies were so close, that someone would have a hard time to slide a sheet of paper between them. She took in another sharp breath, preparing herself to speak once again.

"What..-" She started but Kol silenced her by running his index finger gently on her cheek. "Shh, darling." He whispered and closed his eyes to listen to her frantically beating heart. It was as if her body knew what was coming.

"What do you want?" She repeated again, this time the bluntless was gone and he could hear her fear. Kol chuckled. "I think you already know." He hissed into her ear. His free hand slipped around her slim waist and he puller her closer. "Don't you?" She winced and he opened his eyes again.

"Please don't." She begged and he chuckled again. "Hmm, but why not, darling?" He asked playfully, taking in the sweet smell of her fear.

"Klaus." She breathed desperately. "You can't hurt me. He w..- would kill you."

Kol tilted his head to the side, amused by her feeble attempt in scaring him. "Wrong, darling. He won't mind if I play with you. As long as you're still alive in the end."

At his words, he felt her whole body tremble and he lunched forward, pressing his lips onto her neck. She let out a surprised shriek but he covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her effectively just for the fun of it. He pushed her down and together they fell onto the bed – she captured between him and the soft mattress. The girl was putting up a good fight, wiggling and squirming under him, but of course it only affected him, because he let it. It was more fun, when she fought back. He wanted to know exactly how much fire she had.

He held her down and positioned them in the middle of the bed. She was already panting heavily from all the effort she put into her desperate attempts to escape. He reached up and stroked her breast through her top. "Hmm." He growled and she started to cry.

"Please, stop. Please, don't do this." She pleaded, but the only thing he heard was the soft, desperate tone of her voice, making him only want her more. This was definitely better than snapping Rebekah's neck and arguing about it for a whole night.

He tugged the tank top with one hand and ripped it off almost effortlessly. He was pleased to see, that she wasn't wearing a bra and he wasted no time to kiss one of her breasts and cup the other one with his hand. He could feel her hands trying to push him away, her nails scraping down his skin. She knew it was pointless to fight but she still did. _Feisty_, just like he loved it.

He let his tongue swipe over her nipples and smirked, when he felt them harden against him. At least her body was giving him a positive reaction. He was satisfied, although he hadn't expected anything else from it.

By the time he was done kissing, licking and nipping both of her breast, she was sobbing quietly and her hands were balled into tiny fists on her sides. He enjoyed the sight of her for a second, before he ripped off her shorts and her panties as well.

When she was lying underneath him, completely naked, he could almost understand why his brothers had been that obsessed with Tatia. Her body really was remarkable. His mother had definitely chosen the right girl to be copied until the end of time.

Then he jerked her legs apart, a little too harshly judging by the loud scream that escaped her lips and without wasting anymore time he thrusted into her fast and hard. He gasped in surprise, when he felt how tight she was. "Fuck."

She was wincing in pain underneath him and he let his head fall down to the crook of her neck, nipping it gently. He started thrusting into her and heard her gasps and sobs, while he growled and moaned lowly. He felt the throbbing of her pulse on his tongue. It was sweet torture and it turned him on all the more, making him only thrust faster into her.

He had almost reached his vampire speed, when he felt his control slip away, he felt his climax coming and he pushed the last few times harder, before he felt the sweet relief of letting himself pour into her.

After he rode out his orgasm, he slipped out of her and saw that her eyes opened weakly. When she saw him, her eyes widened in fear. He understood. His face must have changed. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth firmly and didn't let go until he heard her swallowing.

Then he rolled to the side and sighed deep in satisfaction. This had been better, than he had even expected. Maybe he would do this again. No, the moment he had cummed inside of her, he was sure that he would do this again.

"Why?" He heard her squeak hoarsely and he turned to face her. Her mouth was still covered in his blood and she looked devastated. He really wasn't in the mood to play psychoanalyzing with her, so he did what he did best, dodging the subject.

"Well, if I hadn't done it, you would have been incredibly sore now _and _I don't want your friends to find out about us just yet." With that he ripped off her tiny vervain necklace and his pupils dilated. "You will not drink any vervain until I'll tell you to. You won't tell anyone what happened between us and if they ask you, you'll lie. Do you understand?"

"I understand." She replied weakly. "Now, sleep." He commanded and her eyes fell close immediately. He turned to lie back on his back and listened to the doppelganger sleeping for a while before he got up and left her house, a satisfied smirk on his face.

This was the start of something, he would even remember in a thousand years. He was sure of it.

* * *

**Did you like it? I have never written anything like this, was it ok or not so ok? I would love to hear your opinions. Thank you. :)**

**xo hazel**


	3. Tears and Blood

**Thank you guys for all your reviews, you're great. So, here is Chapter 3 in Elena's POV. Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_ - **Tears and Blood**

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, the first thing that flashed through her mind, was the vampire face of Kol. She wasn't sure if it had been a nightmare or if Kol really had been here. She turned around and felt no pain, no soreness, no muscle aches. That was a good sign, right?

She was about to label it as a dream, when she remembered his words.

"_Well, if I hadn't done it, you would have been incredibly sore now and I don't want your friends to find out about us just yet."_

Panic rose up in her, it had happened. It was real. Another original had access to her house and he had been here last night. He had _raped _her last night. A small sob build in her throat, as she remembered the pain of him slamming into of her, his low growls while he came and how he gave her his blood afterwards. But the most important things were his words.

"_I don't want your friends to find out about us just yet."_

Just yet? What did that mean? Would he come back? Would he do it again? She had to stop it. Stop him. But..

"_You will not drink any vervain until I'll tell you to. You won't tell anyone what happened between us and if they ask you, you'll lie. Do you understand?"_

_You won't tell anyone_.. There was nothing she could do. She was lost.

She started to cry quietly into her pillow. Why did this have to happen to her? She already had Klaus tormenting her and her loved ones. Why didn't Kol just leave her alone? Well, she knew why. She was the doppelganger, she was Klaus' asset and anyone, who wanted to piss off Klaus would stop at her house. Just like Kol did last night.

She laid there for hours, just crying at the hopelessness of her new situation. Her phone rang a couple of times but she didn't pick up. Kol had compelled her to lie, but hadn't told her what to say and right now she couldn't come up with a believable one.

When Elena's human needs finally took over, she pushed herself off of the mattress and the covers to the side. That's when she saw it. _Blood. _There was some blood on her inner tights. She cried out and tried to rub it away. She discovered that there was blood on her sheets, too and somehow she had to urge to rip them apart.

She got up and almost ran into her bathroom. She took a very long shower, and rubbed between her legs, until she felt somehow clean again and numb. The feeling of being invaded like that was driving her crazy. She had felt the pain. And _now, _now she felt nothing. Her body was fine, great even. Not even a scratch or a headache and it made her incredibly mad. At her body and at him.

She eventually left the shower, then changed the sheets of her bed and stuffed the bloodstained ones into a plastic bag. When she walked downstairs and opened the door to get the bag out of her house, she was met by Caroline.

"Elena?" She asked with wide eyes.

Elena knew her appearance must look horrible, red puffy eyes, mascara stained face and a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Morning, Caroline." She whispered hoarsely.

"I called you ten times already. What's wrong?" Caroline said, looking at the plastic bag, alarmed.

Elena shook her head, quickly. "Nothing."

Caroline squinted at the bag. "But I can smell blood.." She said.

Elena wanted to tell her best friend what Kol had done to her, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She closed it again and took a deep breath. "Yeah, premenstrual bleeding and the usual cramps." She said weakly and Caroline raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll be back in a sec." Elena said and walked out to get rid of the suspicious sheets.

When she came back in, she noted that Caroline had made coffee and was sitting nervously at the dining table. "What's wrong, Care?" Elena asked.

Her voice was still hoarse. Had she really screamed that much last night? When a new hysterical attack was about to overtake her, she took a deep breath and told herself, that there would be no way to explain something like that to her friend. So she swallowed hard and sat down next to the blonde vampire.

"Um. Nothing, I just feel kind of alone. With my mom at work all the time and with Tyler and Bonnie gone, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You can stay here tonight." Elena said quickly, a little too loud and a little too desperate.

Caroline shook her head, apologetically. "I can't, I already promised my mom to cook dinner for us tonight."

Elena sighed and nodded. "Well, next time." For a second, she had thought that Caroline would protect her, but now she felt the darkness take over her once again. And besides, she thought grimly, if Kol wanted to get to her, he could compel or kill Caroline easily.

"Care?" Elena spoke up suddenly. "Hm?" Caroline seemed really confused by now. "Are you still taking vervain?" When Caroline looked down, Elena sighed. "There are four originals in town, who can compel you. You need to take vervain, Care." And in her head she thought, _Yes, don't be as stupid as me and Jeremy and rely on your vervain filled jewelery, it's not really a protection._

She wanted to tell Jeremy to drink vervain too, but wasn't sure, what Kol would do if he couldn't compel him anymore. He could _kill_ him. No, Elena wouldn't say anything. There was nothing she could do to stop an original and she wouldn't let Jeremy or her friends get hurt just because of her. Not again. This was her fight, no not a fight, it was her _problem. _She would keep still and try not to let them see anything. There was nothing they could do to help her.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Um. I am kind of hungry, Care." Elena replied. Caroline's eyes lit up. "Perfect, let's go to the grill, grab a bite and then we can watch a movie."

Elena gave in. She wouldn't stay at home and cry because her life was yet again a complete mess. She had died once and almost died like a million more times, she wouldn't let Kol break her that easily. Maybe Klaus would find out and dagger him. With that little hope, Elena walked upstairs to clean her face, put on some make up and tame her wild hair.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I know her reaction is not really the usual one to rape, but she's Elena. Her aunt dies and the next day, she goes picnicking with her brother and her best friend. Her last father figure dies and she starts to paint his room and clean out his secret stash of vampire killing weapons. ****She is kind of used to pain and desperation, so she can suppress it more easily. Well, that's why she reacts like that. Besides, she can't do or say anything and she doesn't want her friends to worry or get hurt. Basic Elena.**

**Please leave a review, to let me know, if you agree or disagree. :)**

**xo hazel.**


	4. Lost in Darkness

**Hey guys, thank you again for all of your reviews! I am glad, that so many of you liked this and I really LOVE you for that!**

**I just want to say, I am not planning on ending this story with a _'happy'_ ending. Elena and Kol won't be falling in love and start dating. **

**The dynamics of their relationship will change in the next chapters, but it will definitely not be a lovey dovey one. It will still be dark and twisted and very very confusing for both of them (more for Elena, than for Kol).**

* * *

**Warning: This Chapter contains rape.**

**this time in Elena's POV. Personally, I feel like this one is worse than the first, since it's in her POV.**

**Hope you can still enjoy (I KNOW, WRONG WORD!) it and leave a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_ - **Lost in Darkness**

* * *

After twenty minutes, the two girls were sitting at a table at the grill and eating lunch. Elena bit down on her burger and it felt good to have something in her stomach. Even though she had no injuries, her body had still been hungry.

They ate in silence and Matt stopped at their table a few times to chat. They didn't talk about anything important, just about the usual stuff that teenagers in Mystic Falls talked about, like Rebekah having a breakfast date with another senior or that Damon and Meredith had breakfast together yesterday, well Meredith had breakfast, Damon had been – _as usual – _drinking.

Elena sighed. The talk about all this made her nervous. Was it a good idea to walk around like nothing happened. If Kol walked into the grill now, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. So she ate faster and told Caroline that she wanted to go home and that they could watch a movie on her notebook. Caroline had agreed eventually and the drove back to the Gilbert house.

Caroline wanted to watch the movie in Elena's bed, but Elena could convince her friend to stay in the living room. She wasn't sure, if she could stand to sit on her bed without thinking about last night. So the girls cuddled deep into the couch, each one of them holding a bowl in her lap. Elena's contained chips and Caroline's popcorn.

They watched a random chick flick_, _but neither of them laughed as much as usual, in fact the best emotion Elena could manage to bring up was a slight smile. They sat there, ate their snacks and were lost in their own thoughts. Elena worried about Kol showing up tonight and couldn't help but shiver uncontrollably, when images of last night invaded her mind.

When the movie was over, Caroline checked the time, saw that it was almost eight and excused herself. They hugged and Elena told her to have fun with her mom. After that Elena tidied up the living room, washed the dishes and made some dinner for Jeremy, who was still out.

By ten pm, there was nothing left to do and Elena walked upstairs, with panic rising in her stomach. She prayed, that Kol wouldn't show up, that Klaus or anyone else would find out what he did and stop him or that Stefan or Damon would show up to rescue her. With that thought, she realized that neither Stefan, nor Damon had checked up on her today, which was really odd.

_Maybe Kol had done something. _She grabbed her phone and called Damon, who picked up after a little while.

"_Elena._" He greeted her with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Hey, Damon." She said with a shaky voice.

"_What's wrong?_" His voice changed immediately.

"Um, Nothing." She replied. "I was just worried, neither you, nor Stefan called me." She reasoned.

"Ah, right. Well, we have somethings to do." He said lazily.

Elena frowned. "Like what?"

"Like following Klaus and Elijah." Damon replied, she could practically hear his smirk.

Elena gasped. "Where are you?"

And then she heard Damon chuckle. "_In some bar in the outskirts of Atlanta._"

"What are you doing there?" Elena asked desperately. Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Klaus were all gone, so Kol could do anything he wanted to her.

"_Well, the hybrid and his big bro are talking business with some witches, they want to find their mother._"

"Oh" Elena said. "When will you be back?"

"I have no clue. But by the looks of it, the witches aren't ready to cooperate just yet." Damon said sounding almost amused. "Are you ok?" His voice was softer now.

Elena took a deep breath. The compulsion kicked in, forcing her to lie. "Yeah, everything's ok. Just be careful and come back soon." With that she hung up and walked into the bathroom. She would just a take a shower and try to get some sleep.

While she was standing under the strong stream of hot water, she let her tears flow and herself feel the emptiness, that she had tried to suppress the whole day. She cried until there were no more tears and she was curled up in a ball on the wet floor. When she was almost asleep, she got out and put on some pajamas and buried herself deep into her fresh covers.

Images of last night flashed before her eyes and she closed them firmly. She willed herself to sleep, but it didn't work. She heard Jeremy enter the house and walk upstairs. He checked into her room and wished her a good night. After that, everything was quiet and Elena felt a strange feeling in her stomach, something like fearful anticipation and it felt like her room was closing up on her, making it hard for her to breath.

She about to cry again, when she heard a low chuckle from her window and she froze. He was there. She didn't look up, in fact she didn't move at all. But she was sure, that he heard, how she was holding her breath and her heart beating faster against her ribcage.

"Did you miss me?" His voice was low, seducing and it sent a shiver down her spine.

She pressed her eyes and lips together, to keep herself from crying out and in the next moment her bed squeaked under his weight and her blanket was pulled down harshly.

He didn't say anything more, he just ripped off her clothes, touched her body with his strong hands, making her wince and placed himself between her legs. Then, without anything else, he started to fuck her and she couldn't stop screaming in agony. It was just like last night, the pain, the frustration overtaking her.

After a while she felt his cock slipping in and out more smoothly, but it was still painful. It was as if her body, was trying to make it more pleasurable for him and it made her sick. She started to scream louder and tried to push him off, tried to make him stop. She wanted him to stop. No, s_he needed him to stop_. But he never did, his pace only quickened and she couldn't do anything.

After what felt like days, he finally came into her, groaning loudly and then he rolled to the other side of the bed. Before he left, he gave her some blood. "You won't run from me. You will wait every night in this room for me, _alone._" He compelled her. "Now, sleep!"

Then she fell into the darkness, that was already awaiting her.

* * *

**So.. What do you think? Leave a review, please. :)**

**xo hazel.**


	5. Inspiration and Compulsion

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_ - **Inspiration and Compulsion**

* * *

It had been a week. _Seven nights_.

Seven nights that he had spent with the little doppelganger. The first few ones didn't last long, he fucked her until he came and left after giving her his blood. But after the fourth night, she had changed. The girls body was responding to him more than before. But of course her mind prohibited her to enjoy it. He could feel her getting wet, while he was playing with her body, but her face always looked pained. She still cried, even though he knew that it wasn't because of the pain, not entirely.

She was still fighting him and he needed a way to make her more agreeable. He didn't want to break her spirit, but he was enjoying her body too much to let her go just yet. He wanted to indulge in everything she had to offer, including _her _lust.

He watched her as she went to school and spent time with her friends. None of them saw the desperation in her dark eyes. And when one of them asked her about the dark circles under her eyes, she lied and told them, that she had nightmares and they believed her. How naïve. But even his siblings didn't dwell about it for too long.

None of them knew where Kol was going every night. None of them asked him. Nik and Elijah were too busy with trying to find a way to stop Esther from killing all of them. And Rebekah was still obsessing about that human friend of the doppelganger.

Kol couldn't stop but think about a way to change the girls mind. He needed to find a way to make her enjoy him, but for once he had no idea how. He didn't want to stop sleeping with her. Her body was wonderful and he couldn't wait until everyone found out what was happening. It would be so amusing to watch his brothers getting angry and he was positive, that the Salvatores would loose their minds. So he had to find a way to make her his, completely.

He was lying on the couch in the living room and Rebekah was watching a movie. She had called it a chick flick. She had begged him to keep her company, since Matt had to work today and he had agreed eventually.

Five minutes into the movie, he wanted Nik to dagger him desperately. It was awful, a shy girl and a cocky guy. She was attracted to him, he didn't even see her like that, _um cliché much?_ When he had realized the meaning of chick flick, he had grabbed a bottle of bourbon and since then he was drinking straight from it.

It was still seven and there was plenty of time before he would go to _visit _the doppelganger. He half payed attention to the movie, while he was wrecking his brain, searching for any ideas. When the movie neared it's end, the girls hot best friend gave her some crappy advise how to make him hers. While the girls were busy with a make over for her, music swelled up. When Kol heard listened to the lyrics, a big smirk formed on his lips.

And with that he was back in the game. He looked at the clock and sighed, when he saw that it was still nine pm. He still had to wait another hour. He decided to use the time to grab a _bite _at the grill.

After draining a beautiful redhead and disposing her body in the woods, Kol's mood was even brighter than before and he strolled over to the Gilbert house, eager to set his new plan into motion.

He could hear her heart beating fast as he approached the house and knew that she was already awaiting him. He grinned to himself and jumped up to the window.

"Good evening, darling." He greeted her and walked over to the bed, where she was buried in thick layers of blankets.

She didn't even open her eyes, but the hitching breath told him everything he needed to know. Her body was already wet for him, while her mind was cursing her reaction. She was confused and hated her body more than she hated him.

He laid down next to her and kissed her cheek, making her open her eyes in surprise. He had never kissed her face before. He locked his eyes with hers. "From now on, when you're with me, you will act on your darkest impulses and all your secret desires. You will not hold back. But when I leave, you will become yourself again. Do you understand?"

"I understand." She replied mechanically and closed her eyes.

Kol smirked, he didn't know what to expect but he was sure that it would be good. When the girl opened her eyes again, there was a fire in them, real passion. Something he had never seen in them before. She lunged forward and pressed her lips on his, kissing him furiously. He didn't waste any time and soon they she was sitting on top of him, her legs on each side and was sticking her tongue deep inside his mouth.

When she was out of air, she broke their kiss and he proceeded to nip on her jaw and neck, while her hands grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it over his head. He helped her take it off and then her hands were all over his torso, scratching and stroking him.

Her body was rocking up and down, creating sweet friction that made him groan lowly and her lips found their way to his neck. He gasped when she bit down and couldn't help but growl at that. The compulsion was the best thing he had ever done, he thought and turned them around.

She was gasping for air and he could smell her intoxicating arousal all around them. He needed to have her now.

Like the seven nights before he ripped off her clothes, but this time, she didn't close her eyes, she looked straight into his and arched her back to get closer to him. Her legs encircled his waist, so that his cock was right between her legs and she was pushing against him impatiently. "Oh god." She moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He lost himself for that moment and slammed into her hard. "_Oh my gooooood!_" She cried out and her back arched some more.

Her hands gripped his back and this time she scratched his back out of pleasure not pain. She was moaning loudly and he was happy that at some point he had compelled her brother to forget what he heard or saw during the nights. He started to thrust harder and faster into her, he wanted to know how much she could take.

"Please, Kol!" She growled. "Oh, god! Yes, _OH_."

She kept screaming, begging him to go faster and harder and at some point he was the one, who couldn't take it anymore. He felt her inner walls tighten and pulsing around him and just as she came, he followed her lead and both of them panted heavily, while they rode out their orgasms.

When Kol slid out of her, he bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. She took it greedily and he felt her blunt teeth and her soft tongue scraping against the wound to get more blood out of it. She sighed in contentment and laid back.

Kol turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were almost falling close. "Sleep." He said softly, their pupils dilating slightly. After that he let himself fall back into the bed and closed his eyes as well. Her slowing heart beat and deep breathing were so hypnotic and before he could disappear, he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Huh? What just happened? XD I hope you like this 'twist'.. at least he won't be raping her anymore. :)**

**Btw. The music in the chick flick was 'Obsession' by Sky Ferreira :) Kol and I share the same inspirational music ;);)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**I was happily awaiting this part. The compulsion was actually the first thing I had on this story, so I would love to hear what you think..**

**xo hazel.**


	6. Sex with Sunshine

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter. Thank you again for taking an interest in this story. I'm just in love with it!**

* * *

**Just a little remainder: the raping is over !**

**Kol compelled Elena and now she enjoys it just as much as we would. ;)**

**Well, when he's gone, she still feels 'bad'.. that's given.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_ -** Sex with Sunshine**

* * *

When the warmth of the sun tinkled on his skin, Kol woke up from a deep dreamless sleep. He heard two steady beat of hearts and frowned. But then he remembered last night. He was still in the doppelgangers bed, he had spent the night with her. Well, that was something new.

He felt her stir next to him and a groan escaping her mouth as she turned and their bodies touched. She tensed and both of them opened their eyes. He could see the confusion in hers and smirked to cover up his own confusion. "Morning, darling."

"Kol." She whispered, unable to say anything else. He watched her in amusement and saw the change in her eyes, from confusion to lust. Both of them were still naked and with her hungry eyes staring at him, he felt his cock harden.

She licked her lips and her hand found it's way to his stomach and down to his erection. First her small hand brushed against it softly, but after a few featherlight strokes, she gripped him tightly and started to move her hand up and down, making him harder than he already was. He let out a sigh and his hands cupped her breast. She was pressing her body against his and was moaning softly into his ear.

Her movements became faster and tighter and he could smell her own arousal lingering in the air. He let one of his hands trail down to her tights and teased her with his fingers close to her wet core. She spread her legs for him, but he just swiped over her tights back to her stomach and to her legs. He had been expecting her to growl or push his hand back down.

But she just smirked at him and in the next second, her head was under the blanket and she lowered herself down to his cock. His eyes widened, he hadn't thought the doppelganger would go straight for _him_. Maybe her darkest impulses and secret desires were more to his liking than he had imagined, he thought and couldn't help but be proud of himself and his wonderful ideas.

When her hot mouth took in his cock, he growled and flexed his hips to push himself deeper into her. Her sweet tongue flipped over his tip and he trembled. She was good. One of her hands cupped his balls and squeezed them with just enough pressure to make him take in a sharp breath. Her mouth was now bobbing up and down his stone hard cock and he let his head roll back into the soft pillow and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. After one week of doing all the work, it felt good to lie back and enjoy his orgasm coming closer.

He was moaning lowly, until he felt her teeth scrape against him. Somehow it turned him on all the more and in the next moment his hands had grabbed the back of her head and was pressing her closer to him. She let him guide her and for a while he was fucking her mouth in a quick pace.

When he heard her growl, he came back to his senses and let his hands fall back once again. Her mouth wandered down to his balls and she took them in, wetting them, playing with them. Kol hissed in pleasure and the next time he felt her tongue on his tip, it held a fast and firm pressure on him, making him groan loudly.

When his cock began to itch, she took him as deep as she could and sucked hard, causing him to cum into her mouth. He growled as his hips buckled upwards and she swallowed his semen willingly, moaning deep in her throat.

When she was back next to him, he was still breathing heavily and she too looked incredibly pleased. By the sight of her, his member hardened again and he smirked, while he spun her around. She was now sitting on his lap and his back was leaned against the headboard.

"Hmm." She groaned, as she lowered herself onto him. "Oh god."

In no time at all, Kol's hand had a firm grip on her hipbones and he was crushing her down to him and she was moaning and crying out in his lap. One of her hands was fisting his hair and the other was clutched to his chest, leaving scratch marks that disappeared in a matter of seconds.

When her breath came faster and her walls started to pulsate around him, he slammed her down harder, until she exploded all around him and he cummed by watching her mesmerized face.

After the morning sex, Kol got dressed fast and left. He had never intended on spending the night with her, but the sex had made up for it. "See you later, darling." He said and saw the sadness of him leaving in her eyes.

* * *

Elena watched Kol disappear through the window and after a few seconds, the reality of what happened hit her. He had compelled her to let her guard down. Damn it! She had slept with him, willingly._ Twice_. And she had him in her mouth.

She gasped and let herself fall back into the bed. "Oh my god" She whined and closed her eyes. What the hell was Kol after? Why was he doing this? She tried to make sense of him, but came up with nothing but one answer. _Klaus. _She cried and boxed into her pillow for a long time until she felt the desperation lessen. It had been bad enough, that he was raping her, now she was doing it willingly. How could she ever make him stop? She needed a way out of this.

It had been bad enough, that her body had welcomed him, it had been bad enough how she had to press her lips together for a whole week, so she wouldn't moan, but now.. now, she was had no self control at all.

She got up and took a long shower until she felt somewhat clean again. She knew, she would never feel completely at ease with her body as she once had, not after everything Kol had done to it. She was his sex doll. The first week, she had laid there motionless, but now, now she couldn't stop herself.

When she remembered the thoughts she had while he had been in her bed, she wanted to throw up. It was sickening. She wanted him to drink from her, to touch her, to make her feel _more_.

She cried out and let herself fall back onto the bed. She didn't care, that she was naked. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Her body wasn't hers. It was Kol's. He could do whatever he wanted and by the looks of it, her body still wanted more.

* * *

When Kol walked into the house, he was still smirking. The doppelganger turned out to be a little minx, she had actually given him a blowjob. He couldn't wait for the day to pass, so that he could go back to her house and continue, where they had left off.

"Where have you been, brother?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. Rebekah was eyeing him suspiciously and he shrugged. "Out."

Rebekah nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that before. You may think, you have all of us fooled, but never think for a second, that I believe you." She said, smirking at him. "You're up to something and sooner or later I will find out about it."

Kol rolled his eyes at her. "I am sorry to burst you bubble, little sister. But I am not up to anything, I am just enjoying the entertainment Mystic Falls has to offer." He said easily.

"And what kind of entertainment would that be, darling brother?" She said tilting her head to the side. "You see, I am a little bored here myself. Maybe you could take me with you next time." She pouted at him, but he could see the dangerous shimmer in her eyes. He had taught his little sister well. If anyone would find out about his little secret, then it would be her.

"Sorry, Bekah. Little high school girls aren't allowed to play with their older brothers." He said mockingly. The only weakness Rebekah had, was that she was distracted and offended easily. And with that he disappeared into his room.

He quickly threw off his clothes and sped into his en suite to take a shower. When he stood under the strong stream of hot water, a thought crossed his mind.

_From now on, when you're with me, you will act on your darkest impulses and all your secret desires. You will not hold back. But when I leave, you will become yourself again. Do you understand?_

He cursed under his breath. He had once again made the same mistake. _When you're with me.. _Why couldn't he have said, _when you are in bed with me. _This could be a problem, but surely the little doppelganger would not jump at him, when she saw him at the grill, would she? He thought about it and his earlier sorrows turned into an interesting part of his game. Maybe she would make a move in front of everyone. Kol had never been against sex in public. Maybe his doppelganger shared this belief.

* * *

**So, what do you think? ;);) Please leave a review x)**

**Hello, bitchy Rebekah! I LOVE HER!**

**just so you know, NO they won't be having sex in the grill.. not in the next chapter anyway ;) Maybe in later ones..don't know yet XD**

**xo hazel!**


	7. Unleashing the Beast

**Hey-ho, guys! Thank you for the 69 + 1 reviews ;);) - haha - anyway, Enjoy and review, please! LOVE YA'LL !**

* * *

**Little warning: this chapter contains a steamy sex-scene, where bloodplay and a little violence is included !**

**So, if you don't like it, but still found you way to the seventh chapter, well, this is your time to hit the little x in the corner ;)**

**Hope you won't though. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_ - **Unleashing the Beast  
**

* * *

Elena spent the rest of the day inside the house. Jeremy had left to meet with some friends from school and would be staying over at their place. Elena was relieved. She didn't want Jeremy in the house while Kol was there.

She had eaten a little bit of the pasta, that was left from yesterday, but even the thought of something going down her throat made her remember the morning. She threw the rest of her meal into the garbage and sat down on the couch. It was still 9 pm and Kol wouldn't be there until 11.

She watched TV and tried to suppress the dark anticipation, that was pressing her body down. When Kol came, she would loose control. She wouldn't be herself anymore and the thought of that was worse than anything he had done to her. She wouldn't be able to stop. Every thought she had, she would put into action. Her secret desires. Why did she desire someone like him? Why did she desire_ feeling_ him? Why?

She had never been the type to do _stuff _in bed. With Matt it was all innocence and sweetness. Their first time had been in his bedroom with candles and romantic music. Sure over the time they had done other things, yes. But giving him a blowjob, that was something, Elena had done after a very long time.

And with Stefan, well with Stefan it was something else entirely. With him trying to control his urges, he had always been so careful and she had always tried to put him at ease. Even when passion flared up inside of her, she had to suppress it. When she screamed or moaned to loudly, Stefan's action got stronger and faster, so that she felt more pain than pleasure. They had found a way around it eventually. But it had involved a lot of restraint from both of them. When she saw his face change during sex, she had always feared him. But some times, the urge to let him feed on her was strong. Of course she had never told him. She had feared his reaction and after everything that had happened with his struggle, Elena knew that it was dangerous.

Elena sighed. After suppressing her urges for so long, why had Kol to unleash them? She didn't want to do those things with him. She wanted to do it with Stefan. Or Damon. Yes, after everything, she was sure, that she had some feelings for Damon as well. Their kisses, in his bed, on the porch, in Denver. Everything. There was so much passion between them. Elena could feel it. She wasn't sure, if it was just sexual, her feelings for Damon. But there was a part inside of her, that wanted to do all the things with Damon, that she couldn't have done with Stefan.

She groaned and turned off the TV. Now she would do those things with Kol. With an original. With a bastard, who had raped her. And who was really enjoying it. She wanted to kill him. The urge to hurt him was so strong. She had never felt this much hate for anyone. Not even Klaus. And that should surely mean something.

It was 10 pm, when Elena couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the couch and walked upstairs. She needed to take some precautions. Maybe a part of her darkest impulses would be to stake or at least hurt Kol. She walked into her parents old bedroom, where currently Alaric's and her families secret stash of weapons were stored. She grabbed a few vervain darts, two stakes and a rope that was vervain soaked. Then she slipped into her room and stuffed the weapons under her pillows. She sighed. With the weapons in reach, she felt better. After so long, enduring his torture, she would strike back. Hopefully.

An hour passed, where Elena tried to convince herself, that hurting Kol was pleasurable and something she would enjoy. When she heard the sound of her curtains shuffling aside, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

Kol was standing in front of her, smirking. "Hello, love. I see you are as impatient as me to continue."

By the sight of him, every rational thought Elena had, was washed away and she was filled with passion and anger. She wasn't sure which impulse was stronger, but she didn't waste any time on dwelling about it.

She inhaled deeply and pushed him onto the bed and followed him by crawling onto his lap. "Yes, you really are much more than just the tight ass doppelganger my sister makes you out to be." Kol hissed, but Elena silenced him with a kiss.

She was desperate for his kiss, for his touch. And she didn't want to waste any time. His hands came around her back and pressed her closer to him. Soon they were tangled in the sheets and were kissing and touching each other furiously. None of them ready to give up the fight for dominance. Elena felt her insides burn and the only way to soothe it, was by being close to Kol. She turned them around once more and was again on top of him. He slipped his hands under the pillow and Elena gasped. His face changed immediately as he pulled one of the stakes out.

"What is this for, love?" He asked her in a low, threatening voice. It sent shivers down Elena's spine. But it wasn't out of fear, it was lust. She wanted him to sound dangerous. She wanted _more. _She grabbed the stake and smirked down at him. "Do you want me to show you?" She hissed and waited for him to respond.

Eventually he nodded, smirking back and she undid the buttons of his shirt. He watched her, with an curious and cautious expression. But by the feeling of his stone hard cock pressing against her, she knew it turned him on.

When his chest was bared, she leaned down and kissed and bit into softly. "Aren't you afraid, that I could hurt you?" She breathed against his skin and he groaned lowly.

"Try and find out." He hissed and Elena bit down forcefully, making him groan louder.

She brought the stake down to his chest and slid over it with enough pressure that it left a trail of blood. He moaned as she licked it off. "Hmm." Elena hummed, but then she felt the wound close under her tongue. "Damn vampire healing." She cursed and let the stake once again rip off his skin.

Elena enjoyed the familiar taste of his blood that filled her mouth and slid down her throat, filling her body with strength and warmth. She started to rock her body back and forth, causing Kol to flex his hips and grip hers.

"Love, I think you are wearing to many clothes." He whispered seductively and Elena nodded against his chest. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

When Elena nodded again, his hands traveled up to her back and with one motion she was topless. And another moment later she was only wearing her underwear. "Your jeans." She manged to breathe out, while she was nipping his neck. "Now!" She hissed and he complied.

Soon both of them were naked and the stake laid, long forgotten, on the side. She was hovering him, circling around his erection and he was pulling on her hair. Both of them panting heavily. "Don't be such a tease, love. I know you want me."

Elena smirked down at him. "Take me." She demanded huskily and the next moment her back was pressed against the mattress and Kol was slamming into her, causing her to arch her back up and scream loudly.

All the teasing and playing, had both of them awaiting the moment when they joined their bodies and now both of them were lost in the pure pleasure of the moment, of his cock slamming hard and fast into her.

"OH YES, KOL!_ MORE!_" She moaned loudly and arched her back more. He grunted and did as he was told.

It wasn't enough, she wanted more. That was the single thought in her mind. _More._ She tilted her head to the side and pressed her neck into his face. "Please" She begged and seconds later she felt his piercing fangs scrape against her neck. "Oh, yes!"

She never wanted him to stop and waited impatiently for the moment, when his fangs would sink into her. She didn't have to wait for long and then he finally bit down. It sent her over the edge, screaming his name like a prayer, while they drifted into oblivion together.

* * *

Kol was lying next to the doppelganger, who was sound asleep. The bed was drained in blood and she was clinging tightly onto him, like he was her savior. He was smirking in satisfaction, he had archived his goal. The doppelganger craved him and his blood. _She was his_. It was time to let the world know. Wasn't it?

He looked at the doppelganger for what felt like hours. A little voice, deep inside of his mind, told him that it wasn't time. _Not yet_. Her body wanted him, but her mind was still fighting, she had prepared the weapons to hurt him. He wanted to own her. Her body, her blood and her _soul. _There were still things he had to do. He was just getting started. Besides, he wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

She had drank from him, he thought, that little minx. He sighed in contentment. As long as no one knew, he could indulge further into her. Who knew, what her mind would come up with next. He just needed to keep Rebekah from finding out, Elijah and Nik couldn't care less and the doppelgangers friends were too stupid to ever come behind this.

He looked to the clock on her nightstand and was surprised to see that it was already 3 am. Should he stay the night? Or should he leave? He had enjoyed the morning sex the day before, so why leave now? He could have her once more, before he had to spend the entire day in a house full of party poopers. Well, he could just leave and come back tomorrow. But why should he? He had her body and her blood. He needed nothing else right now. So he turned around and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for the little human to awake.

* * *

**Whatcha thinking? Did you like it?**

**Btw. FYI Finn is dead, Elijah and Klaus are looking for a way to find and kill Esther FIRST. ;) Damon and Stefan want to safe their own asses..**

**I don't know about the white oak yet, either Rebekah finds it soon or never .. haha. that was very vague..**

**anyway. tell me, did you like it?**

**xo hazel**


	8. Fun with Vervain

**Hey guys! THANK YOU ! So here is the next Chapter, personally one of my favorites XD Enjoy & Review! Please ? *pout***

* * *

**Warning: Chapter contains sex, bloodplay and some other nasty things**

**btw, that was it with the warnings, no more.. :) I don't want to spoil the chapters, haha**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_ - **Fun with Vervain**

* * *

Kol was awoken by a soft caress on his chest. He opened his eyes sleepily and spotted the doppelganger smirking down at him.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." She sing-songed seductively.

When he wanted to reach out for her, he gasped. Something was burning into his wrists. He looked up and saw that his hands were tied to the bed with a rope. And by the feeling of it, the rope was soaked with vervain.

"What..-" He started, but the doppelganger silenced him effectively with a gag.

She smirked evilly at him. "I've always wanted to tie someone up." She said lazily, the satisfaction clearly showing in her face. "I'll take the gag out, if you promise to keep still."

He nodded. And she took it out. "You know that I could break free without any real effort?" He asked, surprised by the huskiness of his voice.

She pouted at him. "Please don't." She purred and sat down on his lap. Both of them were still naked and her body was still covered in their blood, he realized. "Please." She whispered as her lips brushed his ear.

He was too stunned to say anything. The doppelganger was constantly amazing him. So he just flexed his hips and pressed his cock into her. She groaned and started to lick his neck. "Now, now. Be a good boy and keep still."

He was too interested where she wanted to take this, so he obeyed. "Good boy." She said and her nails dug down into his chest. He hissed in pleasure and she sighed. "You like that, don't you?" She asked, smirking down at him.

She reached out to her nightstand and took somethings from it. Since he wasn't allowed to move, Kol held still. He was dying to know, what the girl was up to. When her hands were in his field of view, he chuckled lowly.

She was holding a twig of vervain in one hand and a blade in the other. He opened his mouth to say something, but she pressed the twig against it. He inhaled sharply, which he regretted instantly. His mouth was burning, just like his insides.

"I told you to keep quiet." She said, tilting her head to the side. "Didn't I?"

He nodded once again and smirked as his wounds healed. He watched her, as she slid the blade down his neck and torso. It twitched, but didn't really hurt. But the look in her dark eyes, made him turn crazy. She was smirking down at him, and the light in her eyes, showed him that she was enjoying the injuries, she caused him.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked him. "You want more?"

He nodded again. And she smirked wider, licking her lips slowly. This time she trailed the vervain down his body and he gasped as the herb burned into his wounds. She looked pleased and lowered herself down to him. He groaned as he felt himself enter her, but before he was completely inside, she was gone. He groaned in disappointment but apparently she had other plans.

He watched her bent down with the vervain still in her tiny hand. He started to have a bad feeling, when her hand came dangerously close to his hard member.

"Love." He warned her, but she didn't stop. She pressed the herb hard against him and he cried out. The next second, the ropes were torn apart and the doppelganger was lying under him. "I warned you." He hissed and applied a little bit more pressure into his hold around her arms.

She just moaned and smirked up at him. "Just fuck me already." She demanded and he wanted to growl at her. Instead he slammed into her. It was hard, too hard. She cried out and he knew, he had caused her enough pain. He pulled out of her, just to slam right back in, only this time in a pace, they both enjoyed. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He growled, each time thrusting deep into her. Her cry had turned into deep moans and her legs were pressing him closer to her.

"Which. _Oh_" She cried. "Part? Oh. God. _YES!_"

He smirked down at her and let his fangs scraped against her left breast. "Don't play dumb with me, love." He said as his tongue wetted her nipple. When it was hard against him, he bit down, causing her to wince and cry out.

When he released her nipple he started to thrust into her harder and soon both of them had forgotten their earlier pain and were holding each other as firm as possible. Kol felt her orgasm coming and started to kiss her neck. She tilted her head, so that he had it easier and right before she came, he bit into it, sending both of them over the edge.

After they had calmed down, Kol stood up and looked down at the doppelganger, who was writhing sensually on the bloodstained bed. She smirked up at him and let her finger trail down her bloody breasts down to her stomach. "Are you leaving already?" She purred and stretched her legs apart.

He chuckled to cover up the lust that was igniting in him. He wanted to stay, to fuck her once more, but it was already late in the afternoon and he would be back in a matter of hours. "I will be back later, love." He said smirking at her disappointment. "And you need to clean up." He added, before he left through the window.

* * *

When Kol was gone, Elena started to cry. She couldn't stop it. She had done things, she never had dreamed of. Well, apparently she had. Those things were her desires. Kol hadn't done nothing but compelled her to stop holding back. That was worse than being raped. Everything she did, she did because she wanted to. Because it was what she desired.

After an hour, she finally found the strength to clean up the room. The sheets, her body, the stake, everything was covered in blood. In hers and his. She stuffed the sheets into yet another plastic bag and cleaned the stake. Then she went into the shower and rubbed the dried blood from her body.

At some point, she found herself watching the clock. She was waiting for Kol to return. She was so shocked about that, she started to cry again. Why was she waiting for him? Why did she want him to return?

Well, the answer was simple. As long as he was with her, she didn't think. She just did. She never stopped and felt bad about her choices. She was enjoying herself, while he was around. Elena scolded herself, _that's because he compelled you! _She was mad at herself, for even thinking that Kol was good for her. She punched the plastic bag a few times until she finally dumped it in the garbage bin on the street.

She walked into the kitchen and searched for something to eat. That was when Jeremy finally made it home.

"Hey, Lena." He greeted her with a big goofy grin. She smiled at him and he frowned. "What's wrong?" His voice changed immediately.

"Um. I just didn't sleep well." She said quietly, looking down at the kitchen counter in front of her.

Jeremy sighed. "You know, you've been giving me the same lame-ass excuse for a whole week now." He said and sat down on the dining table. "Tell me, what's going on?"

Elena shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just..- I just don't feel good." She said dismissively and grabbed the bowl of salad, she had just made. "Want some?"

When Jeremy shook his head, Elena took the bowl and sat down next to him. "So, what were you up to?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject.

Jeremy looked down. "Um. Chilling with friends." He said warily.

Elena groaned. "Please, tell me it's not the kind of chilling you did last year."

Jeremy looked up. "No. Um. No. It's not like that. I swear, I am not taking any drugs, Elena." He answered quickly, his hands up in defeat.

Elena smiled at him in relief. "Good. Honestly, Jer, I don't think I could handle that. Please, just be careful." At least one of them had a, well, she couldn't say good life. But at least Jeremy wasn't pursued by an original.

Jeremy nodded and stood up. "Ok, I am actually tired. Do you mind, if I take a quick shower and head to bed early?"

Elena shook her head. "Not at all. Sleep well, Jer."

He grinned down at her. "Thanks, you too."

After that Elena finished her meal and she actually felt better with something in her stomach. She put the now empty bowl into the dishwasher and decided to give Caroline a call to check up on her. Stefan and Damon had been busily looking for anything that could make them find out from whose bloodline they and Katherine were descended from, so they were quite busy and Elena didn't want to alarm them. So far they hadn't found out anything, but Damon wanted to call Katherine in the next few days.

"_Hello?_"

"Care? Are you ok?" Elena asked, worried by the hoarse voice of her best friend.

"_Yeah, I am good._" Caroline said weakly. "_Tyler just called me._"

"Oh, how is he?"

"_He's fine. I asked him to come back, but he said he needs more time._" Elena could hear her best friend sob.

"He will be back soon enough, Caroline. And when he returns, no one can ever come between the two of you." Elena said confidentially.

She heard her friend chuckle. "_Yes, you're right. Thank you, Lena. Hey, um, do you want to do something tomorrow?_" Caroline asked warily.

"Yeah, I would love to." Elena replied quickly.

"_Good. I'll call you in the morning. Bye, Elena._"

"Bye, Care." And with that Elena hung up and walked upstairs. Towards her impending doom.

* * *

**Did Elena just really pressed vervain against the * of an Original vampire O.O! Girl's got balls!**

**Impending doom, sounds good to me! XD**

**Hello Jer-Bear & Care-Bear ! Well, gotta go, Kol's waiting in my bedroom! ;);)**

**xo hazel**


	9. Another dark Impulse

**Hey guys, thank you again for all of your reviews!**

**Ok have fun, enjoy and review! This Chapter was fun to write.. haha, especially the middle XD**

**Just a note: I won't be warning you anymore, if there is smut or bloodplay or anything in the chapter, since this is already the 9th, so I guess you know that can always pop up.. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_ - **Another dark Impulse**

* * *

When Kol jumped up to the room of the doppelganger, he found her crying in the darkness. She was so lost in her own world, she didn't even notice him. Her petite figure was curled against a wall and she was sobbing loudly.

Somehow this angered him. He snorted and she stiffened.

"Get up." Kol said coldly. He had been sure, that the girl was his. Why was she acting like that? Why was she so weak?

She crouched deeper into the corner and he saw the stake that she was trying to hide. He smiled to himself, satisfied. So, she was still fighting then. He stepped closer and tilted his head to the side. "Come on, darling, I don't have the whole night." He said playfully this time.

That was the moment, when her head jerked up. Her eyes were wide open and her face tear strained. "You." She said threateningly and got up so fast, Kol was sure he would have missed it, if he had been human. She reached out for him and he let her. Kol felt the stake ram his side and just to satisfy her, he crouched down.

"Ow." He whined and pulled the stake out, smirking down at her. "Now, now, love. That wasn't really nice of you, was it?" He asked and waved the stake back and forth.

The doppelganger looked at him with pure hate and Kol licked his lips. "Guess I just have to teach you to be." He muttered and lunged for her.

He pressed the little human against the wall and she tried to wiggle out of his hold. He let his tongue travel down her cheek, jaw and neck. When he reached her pulse point, he bit down and heard her gasp. He drank greedily from her. This doppelganger blood really was delicious, he thought to himself and let the rich taste cloud his senses.

When he removed his fangs from her flesh, he sighed in contentment. The girl was still and her breathing was weak.

"So, love, I think you should apologize." He hissed and grabbed her wrists. She gasped again, when he secured them over her head. Her head lolled back and it took her a while to fix her eyes on him. "Go to hell!" She spat weakly, but he could see her resistance crumble. How the anger faded and the lust took over.

"I would much rather stay here." He said and he could see the last bit of anger fade away. "With you." He added seductively.

"Kol, please." She begged him, her eyes now dark and filled with desire. She wanted him. Wanted him badly.

Satisfied by her change of mood, he let go of her hands. "What do you want, love?" He smirked.

"_You._" She whispered and her eyes pleaded him, her legs were still weak and she was barely able to stand on her own. She really needed him. His smirk just grew bigger. "Apologize and you'll get me."

She took in a deep breath. "I am sorry, Kol. Please, forgive me." She muttered and reached for his chest.

He didn't let her get that far, instead he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and undressed them both quickly. Even though he had taken a lot of blood from her, she was still trying to move on top of him. He pressed her onto the mattress and jerked her legs wide open. She was barely able to keep her eyes on him, but she still arched her back. Her heart beating strong in her chest, her breath caught in her throat. When he slid inside of her, a strangled moan escaped her lips.

He thrusted into her slowly, while she held onto his shoulder. "Kol, please." She begged him and pressed her shaky legs on top of his body. "Please!"

He started to move faster and her moans became louder. Soon she was screaming on top of her voice, but her legs lay wide open. She was desperately staying awake, but he could feel her loosing consciousness, so he quickly bit into his wrist.

When her tongue made contact with his blood, her body stiffened and she grabbed his arm firmly and swallowed hard. She didn't let go until the wound was closed and all of the blood gone. With her newfound strength, she turned them around and smirked down at him.

Kol closed his eyes and enjoyed what the doppelganger had to offer.

* * *

The next day Elijah got a call from Rebekah, who wanted to meet him and Kol at the grill. Of course Elijah wouldn't let Kol decide if he wanted to come. So half an hour later Kol was seated across his two siblings and was nipping on a drink. Rebekah was talking about some boring stuff she had to do for school and Elijah was listening intently. Kol was about to throw his drink at them, when he heard the door open and smelled a very familiar scent. A smirk appeared on his face and he leaned back. He could pinpoint the exact moment, when the doppelganger spotted him, her heart beat picked up and she took in a sharp breath. _Let the game begin._

He could feel her coming closer and just couldn't resist the temptation. Just as she was about to cross their table, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Both Rebekah and Elijah looked surprised. "Hello, lovely doppelganger." Kol said, smirking up at her.

She was with her blonde friend, who looked like she was about to pee in her pants. "Would you like to join us for a moment?" Kol asked sweetly and felt Elijah tense.

"Ok." the girl said automatically. _Good girl_. Kol slid over to make room for her and her vampire friend sighed. "I'll go find Matt then." She said and stalked over to the bar.

When Elena was seated next to him, he positioned himself close enough that their legs were touching. He could see the rational thought escaping the girl and she started to tremble.

"Why is Matt talking to her, he is ignoring me?" Rebekah pouted suddenly and let her head fall onto her hands. "I just don't know why."

The doppelganger scoffed at her words and turned her head to look at his sister. The lust vanished as she fixed her eyes on Rebekah. "You don't know why? Seriously? Are you really that naïve?" She asked in a cold voice.

Kol couldn't help but smirk. Well, that was something new. The doppelganger was glaring at Rebekah and he could tell that this was one of the dark impulses she would usually suppress.

"What did you just say?" Rebekah looked up and growled dangerously.

The doppelganger didn't seemed intimidated by Rebekah's voice. "Oh, sorry. Let me rephrase that, are you really that ignorant and_ stupid_?" She asked bluntly and leaned forward.

Rebekah took in a sharp breath and when she moved to stand up, Elijah shot her a warning look and let his hand rest on her arm.

The doppelganger giggled coldly under her breath. "You really have no idea why Matt would ignore you? Well, then let me break it down to you. Matt was in love _with me. _And his understanding of a perfect life was to graduate from high school _with me_, go to college _with me_, marry _me_ and have three kids _with me_. Do you see a reoccurring theme in all of this?" She asked her sarcastically.

"But instead of living our perfect life, I dumped him, because our relationship wasn't what I wanted. _I wanted an adventure_. Well, karma is a bitch, isn't it? I met a vampire, oh hold on to that thought, who was in love with you, but preferred _me over you_. Then your lovely brother decided to kill me and take him away from me. While he was gone, I made out with his brother, and oh surprise, you also slept with him." The girl gave Rebekah a mocking look, who looked livid.

"But, he too is in love _with me_. Not you." The doppelganger stopped to take in a deep breath. Elijah and Rebekah looked like they were visited by a very scary ghost and Kol was enjoying the show immensely. It wasn't sex in public, but it was almost as good as.

"You said I was pathetic, but, you know what, you are. You are desperately trying to destroy my life, or live it. I don't know. The only person, who has ever chosen you over me was Elijah. He gave me his word to kill Klaus, but when he found out that you weren't dead, he broke it. Doesn't this make you want to kill yourself, when the only person, who ever preferred you over me, is your brother? And oh, on second thought, do you think Klaus would?"

The doppelganger leaned back with a dark grin on her face, seemingly satisfied by her speech and Rebekah shot up and out of the grill. Elijah was about to get up, but Kol was faster. He wanted to see the hurt in his little sisters eyes. So he followed her and left his doppelganger with his older brother.

* * *

When Kol was gone, Elena gasped. "Oh, my god. Did I just really say that?" She cried out and buried her face in her hands.

She heard someone sitting down next to her and looked up. It was a wide-eyed Caroline. "Wow." She muttered and shook her head. "What was that?"

Elena groaned. "I don't know. I was just angry and then..-"

Elijah cleared his throat and Elena looked up. "I am sorry, Elijah. I don't know what got into me."

He didn't reply, but the look in his eyes showed pure confusion. Not hate, not resentment, just confusion. Elena sighed. "Really, I am so sorry."

"Come on, let's get you home before she decides to kill you for that." Caroline said and helped her out of the booth.

The two girl's left the grill and got into Caroline's car. "I'm sorry Care, you wanted to have some fun. I ruined it." Elena said quietly.

But the big grin of Caroline's face surprised her. "Are you kidding me? That was awesome." She said, eyes sparkling at her. "Although, it was a little harsh. Never mind, she deserved it, that little bitch. Anyway, how about dinner tomorrow at your place?"

Elena nodded and smiled weakly at that, but inside she cursed Rebekah's bastard of a brother, for compelling her to act on every dark impulse she had.

* * *

**Sorry for skipping the smut part, but there will be more later..**

**So, they didn't have sex at the grill, but Elena gave into another dark impulse.. did you like it?**

**Or would you have rather seen her jump his bones? Kol did some really sloppy compelling, if you ask me ;)**

**Leave a review.**

**xoxo**


	10. Needs and Cravings

**As always, thank you so much for all of you lovely reviews, pm, favorites and alerts, I love all of you!**

**So, here is Chapter 10, with a lot of Kol ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_ - **Needs and Cravings**

* * *

That night, when Kol showed up, the girl was already asleep. It was a little bit after 1 am and Kol was disappointed. He had spent the day with Rebekah, listening to her cursing the little doppelganger and describing the ways she would like to hurt or kill her. It had been fun.

Now, Kol was standing next to the doppelgangers bed and watching the girl tossing and turning around. Even in her sleep, she didn't look peaceful, so he decided to wake her up.

He laid down next to her and a thought crossed his mind. It was his turn. So her undressed her and himself and to his luck he found some clothes that could be used as ties.

After three minutes, the doppelgangers hands and feet were tied to the bed, her lovely naked legs were spread widely and Kol tried very hard to resist the temptation of waking her by slamming into her.

Thankfully his need to avenge her earlier methods was stronger and he placed himself between her legs. He let his tongue travel up and down her inner tight and when he finally reached her clit, she gasped awake.

He smirked against her flesh, but didn't stop. His tongue licked up and down her bundle of nerves and he could hear how she tried to free herself. "Now, now, love. How about just laying down and enjoying the show? Otherwise I have to force you to." He hissed and scraped her sensitive flesh with his blunt teeth. She inhaled sharply and let herself fall back, moaning quietly.

Satisfied Kol returned to his work and when she was about to reach her orgasm, he stopped. She groaned in disappointment and Kol kissed down her legs. When his fangs slid over her tight, she winced and he could taste her blood.

Once again, he was sucked into the purity of it and he had the urge to rip open her skin and drink every last drop of it. He took in a deep breath and continued on scraping open her flesh to draw little amounts of blood from it. He could hear her moan every time he did so.

But this was not about pleasuring her. That little minx had pressed vervain against him and now she would pay for it. He slid back closer to her core and bit down forcefully. She cried out and tried to move away. When he removed his fangs, he looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes, but still she was panting heavily. She was enjoying it.

"Love, you hurt me yesterday and I feel the need to return the favor." He hissed and sunk his fangs into her stomach. She cried out and arched closer to him. "Oh, god." She moaned as he swallowed deeply.

After half an hour, her whole body was covered in bite marks and blood, but Kol still wanted more. The girl was panting heavily, while she was fighting the weakness that was trying to overtake her. Kol bit into his wrist and shover it to her mouth. Like always, she swallowed readily. When the wound was closed, she whined and her blunt teeth bit down until she draw some more blood. Kol watched her in amazement, but decided that she was strong enough now to take more blood.

They drank from each other and after a while Kol had untied her limps and he was thrusting into her hard and fast. She was screaming delicately under him and every once in a while she bit into his shoulder or chest to drink more blood from him.

When Kol finally came, he rolled to the side and saw that it was 6 am. He smirked and let his head fall onto the bloodstained pillow. The doppelganger sighed deeply and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When Elena woke up the next day, she tried to suppress a scream of horror. Her whole bed was covered in blood, just like her body and hair. She shot out of her bed and changed the sheets quickly. It was almost 3 pm and Caroline would come by shortly. So she stuffed the sheets into the ever present plastic bag and took a quick shower.

When she was done with the cleaning, she walked downstairs and found Jeremy on the couch with his phone pressed to his left ear. "No, I haven't told her yet, she would freak out. But I will soon enough, I promise." He whispered, oblivious to the fact that Elena was listening. She took in a deep breath.

"Good morning, Jer." She said cheerfully and he jerked around.

"Lena, um, hey. Morning." He stuttered and blushed deeply. Elena raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. She knew her brother, this was something personal and had nothing to do with supernatural. And if he wasn't ready to tell her yet, she wouldn't pressure him to do so. Instead she opened the front door and threw the bag into the trash.

She needed to buy more sheets, she thought to herself and walked back inside. "You want some breakfast?" Elena asked Jeremy, who was now playing a video game.

"Breakfast? Elena, it's almost dinner time." Jeremy said, without looking up.

"Yeah, I forgot that for a second. Well, Caroline will be over in a few." Elena told him and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Kol was lying on his bed and in his head he went through every night he had spent in the doppelgangers bed. At fist, she had been reluctant to drink his blood, but now it was almost as if she was craving it. He smirked to himself, but was thrown out of his thoughts, when the door was opened with a loud bang and Rebekah jumped on his bed.

"Bekah, what the hell?" Kol groaned and rolled to the side.

His sister gave him a forced smile and let herself fall onto her stomach. "I am bored." She said, and tilted her head to look at him. "Wanna inflict some misery on the little townspeople?"

Kol sighed. "I don't have time for your stupid little games, Bekah. I am quite busy."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Isn't that exactly what you have been doing for the last few weeks? Come on, Kol, don't play the innocent with me. Elijah and Nik are to busy to see it, but I do."

"What do you see, oh great Sherlock?" He asked her mockingly.

Rebekah smirked devilishly at him. "You're gone most of the nights, there were no dead girls in town for the last couple of weeks and you don't bring any toys home, so I have to assume that you have at least one silly compelled girl, who is waiting for you in her bedroom every night."

Kol snorted. Damn her. He shouldn't have told her everything he did to keep himself entertained.

"Am I right?" She asked and rolled around. "Wait, don't answer that, I know I am. So who is the unlucky girl?"

"Why do you care?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"So, it is just one girl." Rebekah mused. "I told you, I would find out. But don't you worry, big bro. I won't take your toy away, she is probably some blonde cheerleader from my calculus class." Rebekah said and jumped up. "So, give her my best and don't be too harsh."

With that Rebekah left the room and Kol sighed. If she would decide to follow him it could become a problem. What should he do? Should he continue to visit the doppelganger or should he stay away for a few days?

After twenty minutes, he decided that it would be best to do something before his noisy little sister found out that it was the lovely doppelganger, who was his little toy. So he got up and made his way to her house.

* * *

**What is Kol up to next?!**

**Did you like it? Please leave a review :)**

**xo hazel**


	11. First comes Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 11_ - **First comes Business**

* * *

When Kol reached the doppelgangers house, he stopped dead. The blonde vampire was still there. He jumped onto the big oak tree that was in front of her bedroom window so that he could watch them.

* * *

"So, how is Tyler doing so far?" Elena asked.

Caroline leaned back, sighing deeply. "He is good. Stilly turning and all." She said dismissively. "I miss him." She added and brushed a tear from her eyes.

"Hey," Elena whispered and hugged her friend tightly. "like I said before, once he is back, Klaus won't be able to get between you too anymore."

Caroline nodded against her shoulder and laughed. "Yeah, he can suck it up, that bastard."

Elena smiled and let go of the smiling vampire. "Hey, maybe you should go meet him. Just for a day." She suggested and Caroline's face fell.

"I said that too, but he said, that it was too dangerous, that someone could follow me or that I could get hurt from any other wolf in the area."

Elena nodded. "Right, I didn't think of that."

"Me neither, um. It's getting late and I should probably head home." She said and the two of them got up.

They walked down the stairs and when Elena opened the door, she gasped.

Kol was standing there, smirking at them. Caroline stepped in front of her and growled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to sit down and shut up." He said, his pupils dilating.

Caroline obeyed instantly and Elena stared at Kol. A wave of lust hit her and she took a step closer to him, desperate to touch him.

"Not now, love." He said to her. "I have some business to do."

* * *

Kol smirked at the angry face of the doppelganger, but pushed her aside. He needed to be done with the vampire before he could give his attention to the lustful doppelganger.

He stepped over to the couch and locked his eyes with the young vampire's. "I want you to do exactly what I say. You will not hide, nor run, you will obey me." He whispered quietly and watched as she understood the extent of his compulsion.

"What the hell?" She screamed and lunged for him.

He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Stop. You will go home and won't talk to anyone about me or Elena."

With that he let her go and turned to his doppelganger, who was torn between anger and lust. He smirked down at her.

"You bastard." She spat and he could see that the hate was winning. _Guess we have to change that. _He grabbed her by the waist and carried her up to her bedroom. When they were in the bed, he started to kiss her furiously and after a few moments, she stopped the fight and kissed him back.

* * *

After Kol was done with the doppelganger, he left the house and followed the blonde vampires scent. Thanks to the little doppelganger, he had found a way to keep their little secret a little longer.

He stopped in front of a small house and rolled his eyes. He went up to the front door and knocked. The door was opened by an older woman wearing an uniform. "What can I do for you?" She asked politely and Kol smirked.

"I am here to see your daughter. Would you invite me in?"

Her body tensed immediately and she took a step back. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously and Kol sighed.

"Caroline love, would you please tell your mother to invite me in." He chimed and listened as the sobbing vampire came closer.

"Let him in, mom." Caroline croaked and her mother turned to face her. "What? Why?"

Caroline shrugged. "Just let him in."

"If you don't let me in, I will make her kill you." Kol threw in.

The sheriff turned to him, eyes wide. "She would never hurt me."

Kol laughed at that. "Well, she has no choice. You see, I compelled her to do as I say." He said causally and saw the shock and understanding in her eyes.

She took another step back. "You're an original?" It was a question but they all knew the answer.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." He said playfully, smirking over to Caroline. "So.."

He heard the sheriff sigh. "Come in."

The second the words left her mouth, Kol lunged for her and with a trained blow he knocked her out.

He dropped her on the couch and turned just in time to grab a furious Caroline by the throat. "Stop!" He said and she stilled.

"So, when your mother wakes I want you to compel her to forget meeting me, you are not allowed to tell anyone about all of this. Not. A. Single. Word." He said and waited for her to nod.

"Good. And I need you to do something for me." He smirked and saw the fear and curiosity in Caroline's eyes.

* * *

When Kol was in his bedroom, he was content. He had found a way to spend more time with the doppelganger and he was sure Rebekah wouldn't find out about it too soon. He let himself fall onto his kingsized bed and thought about how much time he had been spending with the girl.

Maybe Rebekah was right, maybe he was getting soft, sleeping and feeding off only one girl. Maybe he should find himself another one. Maybe Caroline. She was a blonde, he liked blondes.

He shook his head. The doppelganger was enough for now. He was awaiting the moment, when her mind belonged to him. Then he would reveal the ongoings to his family and her friends and watch them turn into crazy people, while they tried to convince the doppelganger that she wasn't really in love with him. He would watch her, would let her beg for him and maybe, just maybe he would give in.

With that thought he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**O.O WTF?!**

**haha, I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE 100 REVIEWS, YOU'RE AWESOME! KEEP EM COMING, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU FOR IT!**

**xo hazel**


	12. Plotting and Planning

**Thank you as always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 12_ - **Plotting and Planning**

* * *

When Elena woke up, she was terrified. What had Kol done to Caroline? He had used the exact same words Klaus had used on Stefan. She would do everything he said. Elena shot out of the bed and grabbed her phone.

When Caroline answered, relief washed over her momentarily, only to be replaced by more worry. "What did he do to you, Caroline?"

"_Nothing." _Her best friend replied. _"But I am coming over right now. Make sure you're alone." _

With that the line was disconnected and Elena gasped. She walked through the bathroom and opened Jeremy's bedroom door. The bed was ruffled but empty. Elena hurried downstairs and found out that he was really alone. Somehow it made her relax. At least Jeremy wasn't in danger.

She walked over to the couch and let herself fall on it. She head a terrible head ache and her body felt on edge, like she had too much coffee.

Her heart was beating hard and fast against her chest and she tried to calm down. After five deep breaths, the front door opened and somebody walked in.

"Elena."

She opened her eyes and looked into Caroline's face. She looked bad. Her hair was messy, her eyes red and her make up was from yesterday.

"Hey, I, um..-" She started and bit down on her lips. Her eyes went up and fixed a point behind Elena. She could see the fear in her friends eyes and turned around.

It was the wall, where Kol had attacked her last night.

"What's wrong, Care?" Elena urged her, she knew that Kol was up to something. She just didn't understand why he had to bring Caroline into it.

"We have to go somewhere for a while." Caroline said, still not meeting her eyes.

"What?" Elena jumped up, but leaned back to her couch because her head was spinning dangerously. "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to tell everyone, that I will be visiting Tyler and you will join me because you need a time out." She said coldly and Elena frowned. "Why?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know. I am calling Stefan and Damon, to meet us at the grill. We're going to tell them and then we'll leave."

Elena sighed. "Aren't you giving me any choices?" She steadied herself on the coffee table.

Caroline sniffled. "I can't."

Elena nodded. This wasn't Caroline's fault, she was just doing Kol's dirty work and willingly or not Caroline would have to take her away from Mystic Falls.

"Where are we going?" She asked tentatively.

Caroline shrugged again as she pulled out her phone. "Don't know yet."

With that she texted Damon and vanished to clean herself up. Elena slowly followed her upstairs with shaky legs and put on some clothes.

When Caroline was done, she cleared her throat. "You should pack. We'll be leaving after the meeting."

Elena nodded and pulled out a small duffle bag from her closet. She threw in some clothes and bathroom necessities and zipped it close. Caroline took it and led her downstairs.

They got into Caroline's car and drove to the grill. It was two o'clock and a lot of people were having lunch.

"So, Blondie, what is it that you need to talk about?" Damon asked with a wide smirk.

Elena let herself fall into the booth and both Stefan and Damon frowned at her.

"You don't look so good." Stefan remarked and Elena forced a smile on her face.

"I am going to visit Tyler for a few days. And I will be taking Elena with me." Caroline said and both of the Salvatore's turned to look at her.

"What?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at her, she needs a time out. It'll only be for a few days and then we'll be back." Caroline said quickly and Elena nodded, covering her shaking hands.

What the hell was going on with her body? Was she afraid of being alone with Caroline? No, that wasn't about fear, she felt weak, but on edge. "I think I need a coffee."

She got up and after getting her coffee, she sat back down on her place. They were all looking at her.

With Caroline being compelled, everything was so much more dangerous. Kol could just tell her to kill herself. He could do anything. Elena had to make sure that her friends remained safe.

"Ok, look we'll just meet Tyler, relax a few days and then we can go on living our lives." She said and Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

They didn't seem to suspect anything, so after a few seconds Stefan nodded and Damon took a deep gulp from his drink.

Elena did the same and swallowed a few mouthfuls of hot coffee.

"Good, then see you soon." Caroline said and together the girls stood up.

"Wait. You're leaving _now?_" Damon asked. When Elena nodded, he rolled his eyes. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Tyler will tell me the specifics later." Caroline lied smoothly and took Elena's free hand.

They got into the car and Caroline sighed deeply. She started the car and Elena turned to look out of the window. She had no idea, what was going to happen in the next few days. Would Kol follow them? Would he hurt Caroline? Kill Caroline?

Elena finished her coffee and tried to fall asleep. But the heavy head aches kept her awake. Her hands were shaking and her body felt wired. The coffee had just made it worse.

* * *

Kol listened to the talk between the girls and the Salvatore's from outside and when they were done, he sped up to the mansion.

"Nik?"

He heard his brother sigh. "What do you want, Kol?" He asked, looking pissed off.

"I just overheard a talk between those Salvatore's and your doppelganger." He said, smirking at him.

"So?" Nik asked, shrugging.

"The girl is leaving." Kol said simply.

"What?" Nik urged. "Where is she going?"

"Having a time out with the vampire girl, Caroline was it? The one you fancy."

Nik rolled his eyes. "Where are they going?"

Kol shrugged. Now he needed to play it smart. "Why don't you tell one of your hybrids to watch over her?"

Nik shook his head. "No, they are not enough. Were is Rebekah?"

Kol laughed bitterly. "You want to put your precious doppelgangers life into Bekah's hands?" He shook his head. "If so, you're really have no trust in your hybrids abilities."

Nik snorted. "I do, but the girl is far too important to give her into the hands of newly turned hybrids. But you're right about Rebekah." He said and smirked at him. "You will look out for her, Kol."

Kol took a step back, holding up his hands. "Oh, no, no! I am not going to babysit them, Nik. You can't force me!" He said firmly.

If there was one thing that Nik couldn't handle than it was this.

"Either you go and look out for her, Kol." Nik growled, taking a step closer to him. "Or you stay with a dagger in your heart."

Kol sighed. "You really had to pull the dagger card, hadn't you?"

Nik flashed a devilish grin at him. "So, brother which one will it be?"

"Fine." Kol gave in and turned to walk away. "I'll call you, when I find them."

He walked out of the house with a big smirk on his face. Nik was really predictable and now Kol had the doppelganger all to himself, without the risk of getting caught.

He rushed over to his car and drove after them.

* * *

**I know, I know, there was not much, but I need the build up ;)**

**please leave a review :)**

**xo hazel**


	13. Insults and Apologies

**Thank you as always guys! LOVE YA'LL! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 13_ -** Insults and Apologies**

* * *

Elena sighed and kicked off her shoes. "How long will we be driving?" She asked.

Caroline had been awfully quiet and with her headaches on top, Elena was getting really pissed off. She wanted to get out of this car.

"I don't know." Caroline said coldly.

Elena sighed and crossed her legs underneath her. "I have to pee."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

Elena leaned her head back onto the window and watched the surroundings fly by. "I am sorry, Caroline." She whispered.

"For what?" Caroline asked.

"For all of this, this is all my fault. I am sorry to get you into this."

Caroline frowned. "Elena, it's not your fault and I am more worried about what he is going to do with us."

"He didn't tell you?" Elena questioned.

"Told me what?" Caroline inquired.

Elena opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Great. "I.. I can't-"

Caroline groaned. "He compelled you." She said. "I should have known."

Elena shook her head. "There is nothing that you could have done, Care."

"I know, but I had the feeling that something was off. I just believed you, when you said it was stress." She muttered. "Did he hurt you?"

She looked fearful, but Elena was again speechless, bound by the compulsion.

"I am so sorry, Elena. I should have taken the vervain like you told me." She said and turned to look back at the road.

"Don't worry about me, Care. It's you that I am worried about." Elena said honestly. The moment Kol would be with them she would be content and trying to jump his bones, while Caroline was doomed to do everything he wanted her to.

The silence was broken by a cell phone ringing and Caroline picked up immediately. She was tense, while she listened and Elena knew it was Kol.

"Ok." Caroline said. "I understand."

She handed to phone over to Elena and she took it with a frown.

"_Hello, love._"

Elena took in a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"_Oh, I thought it would be nice to spend some time alone with you._" Came Kol's amused answer.

"But why compel Caroline? Why bring her into this? Please, let her go, I will do anything you want." She pleaded.

His cold laugh made her wince. "Oh, darling. You are already doing everything that I want and besides my brother fancies your friend, it will be fun to watch him trying to fuck my toy."

Elena growled at that. "You do not speak like that about her, you bastard!"

He laughed again. "Well, love, I do not appreciate words like that. It seems like you need a reminder."

Elena trembled. "You can't scare me." Elena said coldly. "I am not afraid of you."

"Come on, love, we both know that this is a lie." Kol still sounded amused.

"Fuck you!" Elena yelled and hung up. She was panting heavily and Caroline was looking at her with big eyes. "You shouldn't have done that." She said.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I know." She muttered and leaned back. "What did he tell you?"

"He's coming. He told me to wait at the next gas station." Caroline said.

"Shit." Elena cursed and fear crept into her. "What are we going to do?"

Caroline shrugged. "I can't do anything. And I have the feeling this won't be ending good for us, Elena."

"Me neither, Caroline." Elena replied truthfully. Why had she lost it? It had been the first time since Kol had compelled her, that she was herself while talking to him and she had nothing better to do than to insult him?

After five minutes Caroline pulled the car into the big empty parking lot of the gas station, but both of them remained in their seats.

Elena's hand were trembling and her headache was so painful that she was sure her skull was pierced with nails.

Another car held next to theirs and a second later, Kol was standing in front of Elena's window. By the sight of him, Elena forgot her worries and anger washed over her accompanied by the ever present lust she felt whenever she was close to him.

He smirked down at her and opened the door. "Hello my lovelies." He looked over to Caroline. "Why don't you look around for some food and blood." He said and Caroline nodded instantly. "I'll call you when we're done."

When Caroline flashed away, Kol got into the backseat and motioned Elena to follow him. At this point she didn't care where he was going she just wanted to be close to him.

When they were both seated in the back, Kol's smirk vanished. "So, what did you say earlier?"

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. His voice was so deep, so threatening, so dangerous and downright sexy. "Fuck you." She said. There was still anger inside of her and she managed to channel it through all of her lust.

"Say that again." Kol hissed as he leaned closer to her.

"I said fuck you." Elena spat.

He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. His lips were on her neck and she could feel his hot breath. "Do you really mean that?" He hissed, while his fangs scratched her skin.

She moaned, but didn't reply. The feeling of his fangs was so arousing that she couldn't really concentrate on his voice. His hands roamed over body and she realized that she was shirtless.

His tongue wetted her neck and then he kissed it softly. "Answer me." He demanded and Elena moaned, when he cupped her breast.

"Fuck me, Kol." She said. She couldn't thing about anything else than his cock pressing against her core, his hands on her breast and his fangs on her neck. "Take me."

"You know how this game works, love. You insulted me, you need to apologize. No apology, no sex." He said playfully and flexed his hips.

"I am.." Elena cried out. "Sorry, Kol. Please.." She moaned, when he squeezed her breast. "Please, Kol."

"Good girl." He whispered before he sunk his fangs into her flesh causing her to moan loudly. The feeling of him invading her made her head spin and she grabbed him by the shoulders. She was straddling his lap, trying to create friction while he drank greedily from her.

When he was done his bloody lips kissed their was up to hers and she pressed hers forcefully on them. She bit down on his lowed lip and could actually tell his blood apart from her own. She sucked on his lip and rocked herself harder onto him.

Suddenly he pushed her aside and she collapsed onto the seat. "Wha-"

Kol was smirking at her. "That's enough for now." He said and Elena crawled back to him. "No, Kol. You said you'd take me, if I apologized."

She reached for him, but he just pushed her back down. "Oh, I will take you. But not now, love. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

Elena made a desperate voice and lunged for him. She needed him inside of her, NOW! Just like before he pushed her away and this time, he held her down. "Listen to me little girl, it would be the best if you start to listen to me. And when I say not now, then I mean not now."

Elena tried to shook him off, but in the next moment she felt a heavy blow on her head and everything went black.

* * *

**Um, yeah, I am a little unsure about this Chapter, so please tell me if you liked it...**

**I just wrote it, so please don't be mad about possible mistakes.. had no time to check it again..**

**xo hazel.**


	14. A new Voice

**Thank you all again for your reviews :) Love you, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter_ 14_ - **A new voice**

* * *

Kol leaned back next to the unconscious doppelganger. It was amusing to watch her struggle against him, because she wanted him. He pulled out his phone and called Caroline. They needed to move, if they wanted to reach the destination before the night fell.

He only had to wait for two minutes, when Caroline appeared, with a few bags. "Oh my god, what did you do to her?" She cried out, once she spotted the passed out doppelganger. She was only wearing jeans and a black bra. Her neck and mouth was covered in blood.

"Oh, don't worry." Kol said simply. "But please clean her up."

"Where is her shirt?" Caroline asked, eyes big and full of anger.

Kol sighed. "I tore it apart. Doesn't matter, just clean her face and neck. Let her sleep in the back."

Caroline nodded and Kol got out of the car. "Just follow me." Kol informed her before he got into his car.

He waited for Caroline to clean the girl up and cover her with a blanket. Then she placed the bags next to her and got into the drivers seat.

Kol started his own car and pulled back onto the highway with Caroline glued to his license tag.

It had been fun to talk to the doppelganger, while she wasn't effected by his compulsion. It was good to know that she was still feisty, even when the compulsion wasn't forcing her to be. That was the girl he wanted to make his. But how could he do that?

Should he free her from the compulsion? No, it was still too soon. She wouldn't crave him without the compulsion just now. He needed more time and that was exactly what he had right now. He would make her change her mind. In the end she would be his and his alone.

Maybe he could turn her. She would be a great companion as soon as she was completely under his will. He smirked, but sighed. Nik would probably dagger him for turning her. He needed to keep her human, but he knew, sooner or later she would turn and when she did, she would be his.

He had done this too many times already, he could see the symptoms. She was angry, she was desperate, she was scared but he knew deep down, she felt good with him. Like he made her forget the world. She was glad for the distraction and besides she was having the best sex in the world. It's not hard to crave something that was perfect.

Kol looked into the rear view mirror and came eye to eye with Caroline. That girl looked completely horrified. She didn't knew, that the only reason her friend was knocked out was because she couldn't keep her hands to herself. Maybe he should show her rather than tell.

He smirked and looked back to the road. This week would be fun. Just Kol, the doppelganger and her friend that was about to learn the darkest secrets of the doppelganger.

* * *

Elena groaned and opened her eyes. She was still in the backseat, but this time she was lying and a blanket was wrapped around her body. Her headaches were gone and she felt good, phsically at least.

"There some snacks in the bag, you should eat something." Caroline said, from the drivers seat.

"Where's Kol?" Elena chocked out and sat up. She realized that she was only wearing her bra and jeans. In attempt to cover herself, she wrapped the blanket around her body and leaned back.

Caroline sighed. "He's in that car." She nodded towards the road and Elena bit her lip. "You should eat." Caroline repeated.

Elena grabbed the bag and pulled out some crackers. She grimaced, as she tore the bag open and popped some of them into her dry mouth. Elena examined the other stuff. There was a water bottle, a ice caffee latte and antoher bag of crackers. She took the water and drank a little bit. "Do you want something?" She asked Caroline.

Her friend shook her head. "I'm good."

"Where are we?" Elena asked, looking out of the window. The surroundings looked different and it was almost dark.

"Georgia."

Elena groaned. It was like a bad joke. "What is it with all the vampires taking me to Georgia?" She muttered to herself and eat some more of the crackers.

* * *

What was going on with Elena? Why wasn't she panicking or telling her to do something. She seemed so relaxed with all of this. With Kol compelling Caroline to be his little bitch, with Kol taking them both away, with Kol feeding from her and ripping off her shirt. What had he done to her?

Caroline threw glances at her best friend and tried to make any sense out of all this. Maybe Kol had compelled her to love him. No, she hated him. She had told him to go fuck himself, she had called him a bastard. There was something else about it. But Caroline didn't really understand it. Kol hadn't compelled her to do as he said, so what had he done?

Caroline sighed and realized that Kol was smirking at her from his rear view mirror. She didn't know what he had done, but she knew that she had to stop him. Stop him, before something bad happened to Elena.

For the next two hours Caroline chewed down on her lip and followed Kol. She was trying to come up with a plan, but all her thoughts ended with 'he is an original'. The only person who could help her was Klaus, but Kol had compelled her to shut up. So how could she warn Klaus, ask him for help? There was no way.

Kol pulled his car onto a parking lot and Caroline followed him. She was scared of the moment that they would be alone with him. Would he hurt Elena? Would he hurt them both? Caroline had been tortured enough in the last year, she really didn't want to go through all of that stuff again. She would fight, even if she was bound to loose. She would fight for her friend and for herself.

* * *

The car stopped and Elena sighed. In a few moments she would loose control again. Was this how vampires felt when blood was around? Caroline got out of the car and gave her a quick smile.

Elena nodded and stepped out as well. Kol was rummaging through his trunk and Elena bit down on her lower lip. His back looked so hot, the tight shirt streched over his back muscles.

She walked over to him and before she could stop herself, her hands were around his torso and she was grabbing his abs. "Mh."

Kol sighed. "Love." He said and Elena let her hands wander down. "Yes?"

He swirled them around so that she was pressing against the car and he was pressing on her. She moaned at the contact and closed her eyes.

His lips kissed her neck and then he bit down with blunt teeth. "I am a little busy but don't worry, we'll have plenty of time later." He hissed.

* * *

Caroline stared in shock at the scene in front of her. Elena was moaning and pressing herself agains Kol and he was blowing her off. What the hell?

She was about to say something, when Kol pushed himself off of her and turned around to face her. He was smirking. Elena growled and grounded her theets together, she looked livid.

"Take the bags, lock the car. We're taking mine from here." Kol said and Caroline nodded immediately. It was strange, the feeling of being compelled to do ANYTHING he wanted. She turned around and stalked to the backseat to take out Elena's duffle bag and the shopping bags.

"Don't talk to her like she's your servant." Elena spat furiously.

"But she is, darling." Kol replied lazily.

"You're disgusting." Elena said with so much hatred in her voice, it made Caroline frown. What was going on with her? A few seconds ago, she was dry humping him and now she was talking like that?

Caroline needed to find out what Kol was doing with her. Better soon rather than late.

* * *

**Hope you'll leave a review and tell me if you liked the Caroline POV, I thought it would be refreshing :) do you agree or not? Let me know!**

_******Ok, so a special shout out to DamonandElena4ever: Caroline was thinking about Klaus ;);) It seems like my mind wants a little Klaroline action after all, but I don't know how much it will play into the story... :) **_

**xo hazel**


	15. Cry for Help

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews, so here is Chapter 15.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_Chapter 15_ – **Cry for Help**

* * *

Caroline was shocked. The car ride was a disaster. Elena was acting like a total bitch, while Kol was rolling his eyes, but smirking slightly.

It all started with Caroline getting into the backseat. She had thought that Elena would join her, but her best friend clearly had other plans. She had jumped right into the passenger seat and when Caroline asked her if she was crazy, well all hell broke loose.

Elena had swirled around and faced her, eyes big and fists balled. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She roared.

Caroline had been taken aback by that. "Why are you acting like this?" Caroline asked.

She heard Kol chuckle and Elena scoffed. "Yeah, that's right. I almost forgot, you're the same useless and dumb Caroline, you always were!"

"What?" Caroline gasped, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"I TOLD YOU! I warned you! I said drink the fucking vervain!" Elena cried out. She didn't look livid anymore, something about her seemed hopeless.

"Elena, I didn't..-" Caroline started.

"No, cut it. I don't want to hear anything from you. Just shut up!"

"Easy, love. You're hurting her feelings." Kol said and he sounded like he was barely keeping in his laughter.

"Fuck you!" Elena spat and turned back around to face him. "You're are a bastard and I hate you! I hate you so much! I wish there was a way to kill you!" Elena said and Caroline could hear Kol's growl.

"I have been very patient with you, darling. But if you keep this up, maybe I will forbid you to have a mind of your own." Kol hissed and Caroline trembled.

Elena just laughed bitterly. "Do it. Come on, I dare you! At least I don't have to think about all of this anymore, at least I don't have to feel guilty. Because that sucks! You made me like this. You took away my will, my control and you're threatening me with something that is better than what I have now."

Kol chuckled. "Oh come on now, love. Don't be such a downer. Don't you like being with me?"

Elena scoffed again and turned around to look out of the window. But when Kol's hand reached down to her tight, Caroline heard her gasp and could smell her arousal almost instantly.

Caroline closed her eyes. She needed to go through this conversation again, if she wanted to figure it out.

Ok, fact one, Kol had compelled her. Fact two, she wanted him. Fact three, she had been a bitch to her best friend. Wait, not only Caroline. She had done the same thing with Rebekah at the grill.

What had she said after it? I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stop myself.. That's it!

Caroline gasped. Kol had compelled her to not hold back. So everything Elena said was what she really thought? Did she really thing that she was useless and dumb? Caroline pushed the thoughts away, she had no time to dwell on things like that. They had bigger problems than that.

But why did Elena want Kol? Why was she so attrackted to him? Was there another part to the compulsion. Caroline needed to find out and she needed help.

Kol stopped the car and they all got out. Elena was biting her lip and eye-fucking Kol like Caroline wasn't even there. And somehow it made her sick. She wanted to slap Elena, to make her come to her senses. But how was that possible? How could Caroline help her? All that it took for Kol to stop her was just to say the word.

* * *

Elena was still fighting. One part of her wanted to kiss him. The other part wanted to look for something, anything that could hurt him, kill him.

She watched Kol, as he walked up to the little house in front of them. They had to be somewhere close to an ocean, since she could hear the sounds of the waves. Kol turned around and looked at her. "What are you waiting for?"

Elena hurried up to the porch and they got into the house, Caroline was right behind her. When Kol turned around, he adressed Caroline.

"Pick a room, go inside, don't leave until I tell you to and do nothing to warn any of your friends." He said and she nodded.

Then he looked down at Elena and a big grin spread across his face, that made Elena want to press him against the wall.

"So, what am I going to do with you now?" He muttered while he took a step towards her. His look was threatening yet playful.

Elena moaned when his hand touched her still bared breasts. He squeezed them and she leaned into it. She had missed him, missed his touch and with a smiple kiss on her neck, she forgot every single one of her sorrows.

His lips trailed up her neck and over to her jaw line, his hands were still massaging her breasts throught the thing fabric of her bra. Elena was trying to take off his shirt, which hard, since her hands were trembling.

He bit down on her lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, Elena gave up on his shirt and went straight for his jean. She needed him. Now.

Unbuckling his belt proved to be easier than taking off his shirt and in a matter of seconds Elenas hand closed around his cock and he kissed her roughly, pressing her hard against the wall.

Elena squeezed him and started to pump on him. He growled and pulled her jeans and panties down. It was one motion and then Elena's legs were wrapped around him and his cock was pressing against her.

"Oh." She chocked, her back was pressed against the wall and he was kissing her neck again. She was waiting, waiting for him to make a move. She didn't care if he would bite her or fuck her, because right now she wasn't sure which she wanted more.

To her surprise he did both at the same time. His cock slipped inside of her and her innerflesh welcomed him by wrapping itself tightly around him, causing them both to moan and his fangs sunk into her neck almost at the same time.

He stilled for a moment before he thrusted into her and took a deep gulp. Elena felt the sensation of the both actions and grabbed him hard by the shoulders.

"Oh, god." She moaned, while he thrusted into her exactly like she wanted him to.

* * *

Caroline shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to blend it out, desperately. Her best friend was in the arms of an original, who had compelled both of them and by the sounds of it he was fucking her hard against a wall.

She could hear Elena's moan like she was standing right next to them and she was desperate. Why did she enjoy it? Why was she down there and had sex with Kol? Caroline groaned and turned around. The sent of Elena's blood lingered around in the room and Caroline realized that she hadn't fed in a while.

"Kol, please."

Caroline winced. She was begging him. Begging him for what? To go faster? Harder? Caroline was still disgusted, when another scent hit her. She was drinking from him. She was begging to drink his blood. What the hell was going on with Elena?

Caroline grabbed her phone, she needed to do something. Anything. But the second her phone was in her hand, she felt the familiar blocking of the compulsion, which was keeping her from telling anyone about this.

But maybe she could do something else. '_and do nothing to warn any of your friends.' _Caroline wanted to cheer, Klaus wasn't a friend. She could warn him. But how? She needed to try.

She thought about telling Klaus how Kol had compelled both her and Elena, but she felt the block. She thought about calling him, no block. Good, but what could she say? Kol has kidnapped us, block. Elena is fucking your brother, block. Elena needs help, no block. That was it. Caroline needed to tell him that Elena was in danger. That Elena's life could be at risk.

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. It was strange, after all this, he was the one she called for help.

"Hello?" Klaus' voice sounded polite and a little curios.

She hesitated, what if Kol would hear them? No, he was probably too busy with Elena's loud moaning. "Klaus." She said finally.

"Caroline?" His voice sounded a lot warmer now and somehow surprised, but still curious. "Is everything alright, love?"

Caroline shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, sounding alarmed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no it's not me." Caroline said and heard him sigh. "It's Elena."

"What? What is with her?"

"I think she is in danger." Caroline said and prayed that Klaus would be concerned enough to check on them.

"Why did something happen?" He asked tensly.

Caroline opened her mouth to say yes, but was stopped. She took in a deep breath. "Not yet." She said and even to herself her voice sounded scared.

"Oh, don't you worry, love. My brother Kol is looking out for you." He said confidentially.

Caroline's hopes were crushed. He was trusting his brother. "Why not you?" She chocked out.

"Why do you miss me?" Klaus mocked her and Caroline groaned. "I thought so. If anything happens, call me. I''ll send Kol."

Caroline bit back a bitter laughter. "Thanks." She muttered weakly and hung up.

Well this had been a total desaster. So, Kol was here to protect them. Wow, how ironic. Caroline needed to find a way out of this hell, for both her and Elena. But somehow the sounds Elena was making didn't sounded like she was having a bad time.

* * *

Elena tried to gain her breath, when Kol let her down. He leaned against the wall and his bloody lips turned into a smirk. "Well, what shall we do next, love?" He asked and Elena smirked at him. She had quite a few ideas.

* * *

**Ok, I know the last few chapters weren't that great.. I was just having too much fun with School Boy and Secret Desires kind of had to pay the prize.. I think I will put a pause to the daily updates for the next 2 or 3 days, so that I can work on the next chapters more. Maybe I will even edit the last two chapters, I am not really satisfied with them.. I love how you guys keep up the reviewing and the following and faving and everything, so please bear with me.. I just need to collect my thoughts so that this story goes where I want it to go.. **

**xo hazel**


	16. A special Bond

**Hey guys, I am back with a new Chapter, Authors Not in the end.. So, go on, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 16_ – **A special Bond**

* * *

Kol sighed. The doppelganger was fast asleep and he was bored. Satisfied, but bored. He had drunk a lot of her blood today and he was desperate for some action. He wanted to wake her, to take her again, but he knew that she needed her rest for what he had in stock for her. He would have her for the next few days, he could wait for a couple of hours.

He turned around to face her. She was naked, the blanket draped around her loosely and her beautiful hair was spread across her back. His fingers grazed over her spine and he closed his eyes. The feeling of her skin under his fingers made him feel alive.

She was truly something special. The thought about giving her up seemed like something he would regret forever. It wasn't worth Nik's reaction. He should just turn her and take her away, so that he could have her forever.

He scoffed. What was wrong with him? He could have every woman he wanted, why should he stuck to one for the rest of eternity? A tiny voice in his head spoke up, _but you only want her._

Why? Why did he want her so badly? It wasn't love. Kol wasn't the type of man, type of vampire to fall in love. No, it was the way their bodies connected. It felt so much more than just sex, it felt like she gave herself over to him with all of her body and soul while she was with him. Yes, she was still fighting, still feisty, still denying him. But Kol knew that she wanted him, needed him. She felt it too.

This bond.

Kol rolled around so that he was lying on his stomach and his face was pressed against her back. He inhaled deeply and sighed. He started to kiss her soft skin and after a few moments, she moaned into her pillow.

He smirked and his hand travelled down to her butt. He gripped it firmly and jerked her legs wide open. She moaned again and turned. Her back was pressing against him now, one of her legs secured over his hip.

"Good morning to you, too." She muttered hoarsely as he kissed her neck. He positioned his cock to her entrance and entered her from behind. The moment their bodies were joined, both of them sighed.

He started to move inside of her and in no time at all she was moaning with each thrust and Kol bit into her shoulder. He thrusted into her and felt how her inner walls contracted as she rode out her first orgasm. He turned her around, so that she was propped on her knees and arms and he was kneeling behind her.

"Oh god, Kol." She panted, still coming down from her first orgasm.

He didn't wait for her to collect herself, he entered her with a deep thrust and she cried out. His hands were gripping her hips from behind and he was pounding into her. She moaned his name and Kol enjoyed her with his eyes closed.

When he felt her walls contract again, he spun them around and hovered over her. She looked at him, eyes wide, filled with lust, lips parted, breathing shallow, he smirked at her and entered her once again.

"Kol." She just moaned and pulled him closer to kiss him passionately. He returned her kiss as the two of them came closer to oblivion. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and he hands were propped on either side of her head, tangled in her hair. He thrusted into her until the two of them came together.

He lay down next to her, both of them sweaty and panting heavily.

* * *

Elena turned sideways, to look at Kol. He, like her was still trying to gain his breath and his chest was sweaty. Elena brought her hand up and let it trail up and down his body. His eyes were close, but he was smirking.

"Why did you bring us both here?" Elena whispered. She couldn't stop herself, thanks to his compulsion, but she didn't really care. She had no reason to hide anything from Kol, she had tied him to her bed after all.

Kol sighed. "I wanted to spend more time with you." He replied honestly, his eyes still closed.

"I know that. But I am talking about Caroline. Why did you bring her?" She asked.

His smirk grew bigger. "Well, I couldn't have just kidnapped you. That would've been suspicious. Besides, I heard you two talking about.. Tyler, was it?"

Elena nodded. "Will you kill her?" Even though she was mad at Caroline, she still worried about her friend.

Kol opened his eyes, looking into hers with complete honesty. "Only if you want me to." He said and Elena sighed.

She shook her head and he closed his eyes again. "Well, then no, I won't kill her."

"Thank you." Elena whispered and leaned down to kiss his chest. His hand came around her back immediately and as always he grabbed her by the hair and tucked it playfully. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't really hurting her. She liked it when he treated her like this. He wasn't afraid of breaking her, she had missed this, everyone always walked on eggshells around her because she was human. She liked the way Kol used some of his strength on her, she liked how he fed from her, the pain, the pleasure, it was amazing and she wanted this. All of this.

* * *

**Ok, well maybe not fluffy.. but Kol cares for her in a twisted way.. and she does for him.. they are just to stupid to see it yet.. or to occupied with other things (hating Kol, looking for entertainment)...**

**I have to tell you guys, I have never intended for Kol to be attached to her, but it somehow happened in the writing process and after a day of rethinking, I could decide where I want to take this, it's still hard for me to write and I am still stuck on Ch17, but I know now where I am going and I can't wait to write it down.. I hope you like it that there is some emotional bond between the two of them.. But I will say the one thing I already said in Ch2 or 3, I don't want them to have a happy 'happy ending'.. They won't be falling in love and everything won't be rainbows and unicorns.. Well, you'll see bits of what I mean in the next chapter.. Hope you'll leave a review, because I really love this story, I even dream about it (not the smut, the actual stroyline, haha) I love it !**

**xo hazel.**


	17. No more Crying

**Hello guys! Here is a new chapter, I hope you will enjoy this. :) I am almost doen with the next one, so it could be up in two days *yay!***

**Enjoy and leave a review, please ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 17_ – **No more Crying**

* * *

Kol listened to the doppelganger fall asleep again. It was almost five in the morning and Kol remembered that Caroline hadn't fed in over 24 hours. With a sigh, he got up. He needed her to buy some groceries for Elena anyway.

He walked over to her room and opened the door. The young vampire was sitting on the bed and looked at him with pure hatred. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can go out and feed and buy some groceries for Elena." He said.

"Like what?" She growled.

Kol shrugged. "The usual, food, bathroom necessities and stuff."

The blonde nodded and got up.

"Ah, and buy her some clothes. The type you would buy yourself, if you had enough money." Kol said and watched as she closed her eyes.

"This is sick." She said, grimacing.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, so shut up. Just go buy the stuff I told you." Kol said coldly and left her.

He sat down in the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

When Elena woke up, she was alone in the room. She looked around to find that it was already bright outside and for the first time she saw the surroundings. She gasped. She was looking at the ocean.

She scrambled out of the bed and gazed out of the window. The sky was cloudy and had the same color as the water. It looked beautiful. She just stood there and admired the view.

But then she realized something. She didn't feel bad. She wasn't crying. She wasn't cursing Kol for doing this to her. The realization hit her so hard, she sat down on the floor.

Why wasn't she desperate? Why wasn't she crying? Feeling dirty? She felt good, except for the light head aches and the tingling sensation just underneath her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed. What was wrong with her? Was she really getting used to this? To Kol?

She tried to, but she couldn't cry. It just didn't happen. Her heart didn't feel as heavy as before, her body wasn't repulsive against it's actions from the night before. She felt content. Why?

She leaned against the wall and sighed, just as the door flew open and Caroline stalked in. She eyed Elena with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Hey." Elena said tensely. She must have been listening to everything.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked and sat down in front of her.

Elena nodded and looked at the bags that Caroline had brought with her. "What's that?"

Caroline pursed her lips. "Kol wanted me to go shopping for you."

Elena reached for one of the bags and looked inside. It was filled with lacy bras and panties in different colors. "Oh."

"I am sorry." Caroline said. Elena shrugged. "Don't be."

Elena didn't want her to feel bad. She smiled at her, but Caroline just squinted. "Aren't you hungry?"

Elena shrugged again. "Not really."

"You haven't eaten anything in over twelve hours, you should eat." Caroline said firmly and got up. She looked down at Elena and reached for her hand. "Come on."

Together they walked downstairs and Elena had the time to look around. The upper floor held three bedrooms and a bathroom, as Caroline told her quickly. The hallway was carpeted and the walls were cream-colored without any decoration. It looked plain and abandoned.

When they went down the stairs Elena saw a flatscreen on the wall with a leather couch in front of it. There was a kitchen connecting to the living room. It held counters, a fridge, a stove and oven, and a small dining table. Elena sat down on the table and Caroline opened the fridge. Elena spotted a dozen of blood bags in it next to a carton of milk.

"I can make you a sandwich." Caroline said and Elena nodded absentmindedly. She was thinking about the milk and the blood. When had her life become a mix of milk and blood? When had she accepted that vampires needed human blood? When had she stopped to be revolted by the sight of it? When had she accepted the fact that death was closer to her than life?

The two men she had loved were dead, – technically – her best friend was dead. They were vampires and couldn't survive without drinking blood. Her parents, her birthparents and Jenna were dead, for good. Her life had become a list of deceased loved ones. Her life was death.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to let herself fall and cry until it didn't hurt anymore, but she couldn't. Because there was no hurt, were no tears. She still felt good, even while thinking about her parents, about Jenna and John. About everyone, who turned into a monster and had to face a painful eternity.

She felt dead, just like everyone around her. But she felt good in the arms of dead. It didn't matter if she wanted Kol or Stefan or Damon. At the end of the day the only thing they had in common was one thing. She wanted the dead.

She opened her eyes and saw that Caroline was sitting next to her and a plate was in front of her.

"You should eat." Caroline said and Elena nodded. She didn't want to argue, she took the sandwich and bit into it.

After a few minutes the front door opened and Kol walked in. Elena felt a wave of ease sweep trough her, making the thoughts about her family disappear. She took in his appearance, while he took off his leather jacket.

"Caroline would you mind." He said, when he was standing in front of them. Caroline shot up and disappeared.

Elena continued to chew on her sandwich and Kol sat down. "What are you thinking about, love?" Kol asked, while he was eyeing her.

"Why are you asking?" Elena countered. He never talked to her. He came, he fucked her, he left. She was used to it. That was what they had been doing for weeks now. Why change it now?

"You look different and you haven't been crying." He stated, cocking his head to the side. "I want to know what is going inside of your head."

Elena sighed. The compulsion nudged her to talk. "I was just thinking about all the vampires in my life."

Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

She put the sandwich back down and looked at him. "I am surrounded by death and I just realized that I am ok with it. That I even like it."

Kol sighed. "Ok, that's enough." He smirked at her and pulled her onto his lap. Elena threw her arms around his neck instantly, feeling the need to be as close as possible. His lips kissed her neck, she thought he was going to bite her, but then his lips found hers and he kissed her. It was like most of their kisses, wild, furious and without holding back. On Elena's part at least. Kol was a vampire, an original, if he would use his real strength, he would crush her in a second. She wanted him to be rough, she wanted him to loose himself, she wanted him to feel like she did. She wanted him to feel as free as she did, while she was with him.

But more than that, she wanted him.

* * *

**Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them ... :)**

**I know, I know, it's not that much dark and angsty, but I hope it doesn't seem to OOC, in my mind it makes sense and it isn't fluffy. Right?**

**xo hazel**


	18. A beautiful Routine

******Hello guys. Sorry that it took me so damn long, but I rewrote this chapter a few times, but somehow I wasn't really feeling smutty so it didn't turn out like I wanted it to be... I hope you will still enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18** – _A beautiful Routine_

* * *

Elena was surprised, when Kol grabbed her by the ass and stood up suddenly. Reflexively she clung on tighter to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him smirking agains her lips and nipped down on his.

He growled and carried her away from the table. She didn't really care where he was taking her, so kept her eyes shut and continued to kiss him. When his hands grabbed her ankles behind his back, she gasped and in the next second, he jerked them apart and flung her down. For a moment Elena thought she would fall onto the floor and get hurt, but instead she landed on a soft and cold surface. It had to be the couch. Kol didn't gave her the time to check, because in a heart beat, he was lying on top of her and tore her shirt in two.

His lips found hers again and they kissed each other like they had never stopped. His hands cupped her breast firmly, making her gasp and she arched closer to him, her moan silenced by his tongue. Elena reached for his pants and was relieved to find no belt. She undid the button and pulled his jeans, alongside with his boxers down. She wanted him, badly. The ache between her legs was the most prominent feeling in her body.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he quickly got rid of the rest of her clothes and propped one of her legs over the couch.

* * *

She laid there, legs spread, chest rising and falling quickly, lips parted, eyes dark with lust. She laid there waiting for him. In one quick motion he entered her and felt the relief, the freedom of joining his body with her. It was a feeling that he would never get used to. The sounds that were escaping her throat were like music to him, fueling his lust, his need.

When he felt her nails dug into his skin, he automatically started to thrust faster and harder. He knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. And her pleasure pleasured him.

Her walls started to tighten around him, forcing him to go faster, to slam faster into her. Her eyes were sealed shut, her mouth wide open. He closed his eyes and his fangs grew. When she was on the brink, he lowered his head to her neck and bit down. The piercing scream that escaped her mouth, paired with the her insides tightening around him, made him come with her.

* * *

Elena left her eyes closed, while she enjoyed the feeling of Kol drinking from her. Her head was still spinning and she could feel her heart pound against her chest. Her arms were around his back and she was stroking up and down his spine. Usually he didn't take as much, but Elena didn't care. It felt good, so why should she stop him?

When he finally did stop, her breathing was slower but her head still felt dizzy. But this time it was from the blood loss. Her lids were heavy and she wanted to sleep.

"Oh, no, love. The day has just begun." Kol smirked and bit into his own wrist. When Elena felt the blood on her lips, her tongue darted out to get as much as possible before his wounds healed. His blood tasted so good to her. She had never realized that vampire blood actually tasted good. When she had been forced to drink Damon's or Stefan's she hadn't felt this rich cropper taste. She hadn't been moaning and wishing never to stop again.

When the wound was closed, Elena groaned. "More." She said and bit down, but Kol jerked his arm away.

"Nah-ah, darling. You can have some later." He said, but Elena was set on her tracks. She wanted his blood. Now. Not later.

She spun them around and was sitting on top of him. With one of her hands, she held him down and the other grabbed him by the hair. She wanted his neck. Why should he always get hers?

When she leaned down, she felt his already hard erection pressing against her pelvis. He hissed, when her teeth made contact, but didn't push her away. She bit down, hard and a sense of delight filled her. It was exciting to bite. To be responsible for a wound. When she finally felt the blood in her mouth, she started to move. With a chuckle, Kol pushed her up be the waist and with a surprised moan from Elena, settled inside of her again.

While she tried to drink as much blood from him as possible, she slowly rocked herself back and forth. It felt good. Having control.

Apparently Kol didn't feel as good as her, because after a few minutes, Elena found herself pressed against a wall. She saw Kol's smirk, before he started to thrust into her so fast and hard that her eyes closed immediately. This was what she liked. No craved. Fast and hard.

When Elena came down from her second orgasm, Kol threw her over his shoulder and sped up the stairs. He rushed into the bathroom and under the shower. Elena was pressed against the wall again and Kol was inside of her, while the hot water run down their faces. When they found their release for the third time, the water was no longer red or tinted and ice cold.

* * *

This went on like forever. Neither of them willing to stop, willing to let go of the other. It was like they needed it,_ this_ – their bodies joined, drifting off into oblivion, just to be brought back by Kol's hard and fast pace. It was a circle. A perfect circle.

* * *

**So, please tell me what you think :)**

**Love you guys! Happy TVD-Day. Enjoy the season premiere. ;);)**

**xo hazel.**


	19. Change in Mind

**Hello, my lovely readers. I am so, so sorry for the loooooong time without any uploads. I have been having troubles with the story, with my life (new city, new uni, new flat, etc.).. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you'll enjoy it and leave a review.**

* * *

_Chapter 19_ - **Change in Mind**

* * *

Elena opened her eyes to find herself tangled into the sheets and Kol. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he took deep breaths. Elena carefully propped her chin on his chest, while she let her nails scrape down his stomach. A low grumble escaped his throat and she smirked.

"Finally." She whispered and dug her nails down, causing him to hiss and he threw his eyes open.

"Someone is feisty today." He said, his lips quirking up to a smirk.

Elena growled as she pushed herself off of her position and threw the sheets down to place herself over Kol. "Someone is slow today." She said and pushed herself down to him.

"Oh, love, you'll regret saying that." Kol smirked and with one quick movement he turned them around and was hovering over her. "Now, who is slow?" He asked, before he thrusted into her and she grabbed onto him.

* * *

Caroline shut her eyes tightly at the sound of Elena's deep moans. It was torture to listen to this. Elena being with the guy, who had compelled her to sleep with him. It was disgusting and the more Caroline thought about it, the more she wanted to kill that bastard.

"_Oh, yes, Kol. Oh, GOD!"_

Caroline was actually cursing everything. Her vampire hearing, Kol and Klaus. The thought of Klaus gave her_ hope_. She didn't knew what kind of hope, but the sound of Elena panting underneath Kol was driving her crazy. Her friend was being forced into it and there was nothing Caroline could do to stop it.

She took in a deep breath and stood up. She started to pace in the room, until a thought hit her. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Klaus. _'You have to come.'_

She wanted to slap herself. The answer to her problems had been too easy. All she had to do was alert Klaus. She didn't need to tell him specifically about Kol, she just had to make him worry enough to come check in on them himself.

And if Klaus wouldn't worry about this, then she didn't knew about what he would.

About two minutes laster, her phone ringed. It was Klaus. She picked up.

"Caroline, what is wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but stopped. The compulsion was stopping her, she needed to find a way around it. "Just listen to my text." She said and prayed that Klaus was suspicious enough to believe her.

"What is it, love?"

"Just do it." She said, her voice pleading him. Then she disconnected the line and threw her phone onto the bed. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, but it wasn't as loud as to cover up the sound of another phone ringing in the house. It came from downstairs and Caroline's heart jumped. Klaus must be calling Kol. With a heap, she left her room and lunged for the phone. Kol's clothes lay around the room, including his jeans, from where the ringing came from. She prayed that Elena was loud enough to cover up the sound of it and picked up.

"Kol." She heard Klaus' tense voice.

"No, it's me."

"Caroline?" He gasped. "Why are you answering Kol's phone?" He growled.

"Just do it." Caroline said and she heard Klaus scowl. "I'm coming." And then the line was disconnected.

Caroline quickly deleted the call and place the phone and the jeans back to their former place. Then she went to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag. She was satisfied with her work. Klaus was coming and he wouldn't be very pleased by the actions of his brother. Caroline zipped from a blood bag and sighed.

* * *

Elena closed her eyes. The powerful orgasm, she had just moments before, still clouding her mind. "I take it back." She muttered.

"Told ya." Kol said and turned to look at her. Elena turned as well and the two of them locked eyes.

"I am dead." Elena said quietly.

"No, you're not." Kol frowned. "You're alive and you're human."

Elena shook her head. "The life I have been living for the past year is nothing like before. I was supposed to die with my parents. I was supposed to die going over wickery bridge. But Stefan saved me. A vampire saved me. I am alive because the supernatural intervened. And now I know what it means for me."

"What does it, love?" Kol asked, a smirk on his face.

"I am tied to it. If the supernatural wouldn't have stepped into my life, I would have been dead all along. Besides I am the doppelganger. I am supernatural. I can't live without it, because it is a part of me."

Kol nodded. "That sounds actually logical to me, but why does it mean that you're dead?"

"My time was up. I should have died a long time ago, but I didn't. Then Klaus killed me. But I came back. No matter what death did to get me, I always found a way around it." Elena muttered. "With me staying alive, everyone around me has died. And with that I have become death itself."

Kol smiled. "You're talking like a remorseful vampire."

"I belong to the dead." Elena said and her eyes locked once again with his. "Maybe, I belong to you."

Kol's eyes softened. "Yes, you do." He said, possessiveness clouding his voice, before he captured her lips with his. "You do."

And with that, Kol spun her around and kissed her along the jaw and neck. Elena arched her back to him. "I do." She whispered and moaned, when his fangs pierced through her skin.

She held onto him, while he drank from her and in that moment Elena knew, that everything she had just said, was the truth. She belonged to Kol. With him, she could finally embrace the thing her soul had turned into.

Slowly she fell out of consciousness and for a moment she feared death. She had just found her place in life, she was afraid to loose it again. She was afraid to loose Kol.

* * *

**Ok, shit's going down. Klaus is coming, Elena starts to feel _something _for Kol.. (It's NOT love. It's more like freedom.) Do you like it?**

**xo hazel.**


	20. Blessing or Curse

**Hello my dear readers.. I am so sorry for the delay.. but this time it wasn't as long as the one before :)  
****So, here we go, chapter 20. Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

_Chapter 20 –_ **Blessing or Curse**

* * *

When Kol woke up, it was still dark outside. The steady sounds of the waves calmed him to the point, where he almost fell back asleep. Elena's words were still echoing in his mind. She had finally accepted her faith, but there was something else, something more.

Somehow Kol felt sorry for her. She had been through so much and everything she said was right. After everything, that she had to witness, her soul couldn't remain as pure and as innocent as it once was. She had died, her soul had wandered to the other side and back again. She had been touched by death more than once.

He turned around to face her. Right now, she looked peaceful, even without the compulsion forcing her. Finally she felt it. She knew, that she belonged to him.

He had archived his goal, but why didn't it feel as satisfying as usual? Something about this girl was special.

Elena stirred and opened her sleepy eyes. They focussed instantly on him and a smile crept up her face. "Morning." She muttered.

Kol captured her eyes. "You are free. You will be yourself again, you will no longer be affected by me."

Her eyes closed briefly and when she opened them back again, there were tears in them. Her mouth opened, then closed again.

Kol stood up and left the room. He wanted to see, if she really had changed, if she really thought she belonged to him. It was time to test it.

He sat down on the couch and listened to her movements.

* * *

Elena frowned. Had she dreamed it? Had Kol really took away the compulsion? Why? She was still looking at the door. Why had he left? Hadn't she told him, that she wanted him?

She sat up and sighed. She didn't feel any different. She felt like herself, but with the knowledge of the last few days. She still believed her own words. She still felt the same.

"Kol." She called out quietly. If he was still in the house, he would hear her.

In a matter of seconds, the door opened and Kol stepped in. He cocked his head to the side and watched her. "Yes?"

Elena stood up and walked over to him. "I meant, what I said. I belong to you." And with that she kissed his lips forcefully.

Kol responded immediately. He lifted her up and Elena wrapped her legs around his body. The next moment, her back was on the wall and for the first time, Elena could really appreciate this. It was her own free will. It wasn't just the darker parts of her, it was her, fully. And she wanted this. Something about being with Kol made the world seem much clearer. Something about this made her feel better about it.

* * *

Caroline closed her eyes. She was still waiting. It had been 3 hours, since she had woke up and since then she was listening to the moans and screams of her best friend. All the while she thought about Klaus. He would come. He would save them.

Would Klaus be prepared for what he would find here? His brother fucking his doppelganger, feeding her massive amounts of his blood. Caroline hurled up in a room, stripped of her free will.

Her heart jumped, when she heard a car pull up outside. She jumped up and looked out of the window. It was his car. The strong feeling of happiness almost made her scream, but she kept silent. This had to be a complete surprise for Kol, otherwise he could use Elena as leverage.

Klaus came to a stop in front of the door and Caroline could see his wide eyes and his clenched jaw. He could hear them and he knew now.

In a blur, he disappeared and Caroline closed her eyes to listen closer.

* * *

Elena's eyes were sealed shut, the steady thrusts of Kol nearly driving her over the edge again. He lips were still bloody, her fingers dug deep in his shoulders, urging him to go deeper and faster.

Suddenly Kol gasped and in the next moment he was gone. It took Elena a few seconds to get out of her hazed state and then she saw Klaus pressing Kol against the wall. "So that is what you call keeping an eye on her?" Klaus growled.

Elena hurried out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her. "Klaus, stop!" She cried out.

But he ignored her. "Give me one good reason not to kill you?" He asked and Elena felt complete horror.

"No, Klaus, don't!"

But before she could do anything, Klaus had driven a dagger through Kol's chest and Elena watched as his skin turned gray. In a matter of seconds, arms were holding her tightly and Elena saw blond curls all around her. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Caroline soothed her.

Elena couldn't say anything. The only thing she saw was Kol's dead body on the floor.

Klaus let out a low growl and she heard him talk. "Did he do something to you, Caroline?"

"No, he just compelled me to be his little servant. But Elena..-"

Klaus growled once again. "I should've known better."

"Yeah, you should."

Elena felt Caroline's arms drag her down the stairs and into a car. Elena didn't care. She wanted to be with Kol. "Caroline, please. You can't do this, I need him."

Caroline cupped her face. "Listen to me, Elena. The compulsion will wear off, you will never have to be with him again. You're free, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Elena sobbed quietly. Caroline didn't understand. Why didn't she? She needed Kol. She wanted Kol. But whatever she said, both Klaus and her remained silent. Caroline had pressed her against her chest in the backseat, while Klaus was driving furiously.

"Where is Kol?" Elena sobbed.

"In the back." Klaus said, his eyes meeting hers in the rear view mirror and Elena could see something akin to worry in them.

"You can't do this to him." She protested.

He flashed her a grim smile. "Just wait, in a few hours, you'll be begging me to kill him every full hour."

Elena sighed. Why didn't they believe her?

* * *

**Hope you'll leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**xo hazel.**


	21. The ugly Truth

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait.**_  
_

**I am just going to answer to questions:**

**Marnie said: _This is an interesting story but I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed about Elena suddenly falling in love with Kol and vice versa. I really hope that you're not going end it with "happily ever after"._**

******NameLonnie said:_ Ok, whats going on? Why does elena want kol all of a sudden? I thought u said she doesnt love him. Im just glad care is safe now!_**

**Thank you first :)  
But Elena is not falling in love with him. You just have to understand, that Elena finally accepts how she's changed and how death belongs to her. She feels somehow good, while she is with Kol (sexually and not). It's not because he is so sweet and wonderful (god forbid).. It's because, she can be herself with him and he still wants her... Does that make any sense? It's a major issue on the show, every one has to hide some parts of their personalty, because they are fearing the others reactions, but with the compulsion Elena let's all of her walls down and Kol still wants to make her his.. He is still interested in her, in some twisted way.**

**And about Kol. He wants what he wanted from the start. Have sex, have fun, drink blood and piss of his brother. But something about Elena, the way a human girl can be so damaged intrigues him. He was turned at the age of what 18, 19, 20? His father killed him and all of his siblings, they turned into monsters, they had no idea what was happening, that's bound to leave some damage and Elena, though being human, died and came back, knowing the feeling of dying and coming back.. He sees something in her, can relate to her pain, to the way she feels. He IS dead after all.**

**I hope I am making any sense to you. anyway thank you all for reviewing. I love ya!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 21_ – **The ugly Truth**

* * *

Caroline looked at the sleeping form of Elena in her arms. The tears had dried on her cheeks and her face looked pained. She brushed some of the hair away from her face.

"Thank you for alerting me, Caroline. And I am sorry for not understanding earlier. Please forgive me." Klaus muttered silently. Caroline looked up and met his eyes in the mirror.

"You came, that's what matters." Caroline replied, offering him a small smile. "I don't know, what I would have done, if you hadn't."

"You are very strong, love." Klaus mused, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's not me, who is strong. It's Elena. I think this has been going on longer than we know."

Klaus' eyes darted to Elena and then back to her. "How long?"

"A few weeks. A month, maybe two." Caroline said, remembering the day Elena had thrown away a bag with bloody sheets.

Klaus' jaw clenched. "Kol had us all fooled."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Caroline. "I am such a bad friend. My best friend was being raped and I was complaining about my boyfriend."

A dangerous glint appeared in Klaus' eyes, but vanished almost immediately. "Where is Tyler?"

Caroline gulped down the lump that was in her throat. "Um.. He needs some time alone." She said.

Klaus smirked at her. "You are a terrible liar, but don't worry, sweetheart. I won't ask anything about him."

"Thank you." Caroline muttered, casting her eyes down to Elena, who was tossing around.

"_Kol._" She cried out and a shiver ran down Caroline's spine. She didn't even want to imagine, what else that monster had done to her.

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes in horror. The agonized screams of his sister still echoing in his ears.

"Oh, my god."

He jumped out of his bad and called the first person, who came to his mind. Damon.

"_Baby Gilbert, what can I do for you?" _

"Damon, you need to find Elena. NOW!" Jeremy roared, his hands shaking.

"_Why? What happened?" _The sarcastic tone in his voice was gone.

"Just find her, _please._"

* * *

Caroline looked at her ringing phone. "Hey, Damon."

_"Blondie, where the hell are you?" _Damon asked impatiently.

"We're coming back." Caroline said quickly.

"_Is Elena ok? Jeremy just called me, he didn't tell me anything, but he was freaking out, telling me to find Elena."_

Caroline met Klaus' eyes in the mirror. "Don't worry, I am with her. Klaus is bringing us back, we're safe."

"_Klaus and save?" _Damon asked, his voice confused.

"Don't ask questions. We'll be there in an hour. Call Jeremy tell him Elena is ok."

She hung up and had the urge to barf. "Do you think, he made Jeremy watch?" Caroline voiced, her face contorted in disgust.

Klaus shook his head slightly. "No, love. I think, Jeremy just remembers what he heard."

Caroline shivered again. "This is disgusting. Your brother is disgusting."

Klaus pursed his lips. "See, and you thought I was bad." He pointed out.

Caroline let out a shaky laugh, shaking her head. "Just go a little faster."

* * *

Elena woke up, when she felt a strong pair of hands pull on her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Klaus. She gasped and tried to free herself from him.

"It's okay." Caroline's voice came from behind. "He is here to help us, Elena. Everything is fine."

Elena relaxed for a moment, but then she remembered Kol taking away the compulsion and Klaus daggering him.

Klaus pulled her out of the car and Elena noticed the familiar surroundings. She was home.

Klaus and Caroline helped her walk to the front door and when the door opened, a devastated looking Jeremy greeted her with a tight hug. "Elena, I am so sorry." He said into her hair.

Elena suppressed a sob and hugged him back. She could only imagine, what he was remembering right now. The first nights.

Jeremy pulled her inside and Caroline followed them. Klaus cleared his throat. "Come in." Jeremy said reluctantly and placed his sister on the couch.

When Elena looked around, she gasped. Stefan and Damon were sitting on the kitchen table, along with Rebekah and Elijah, while Caroline was on her left, Jeremy on her right and Klaus was towering over them.

"What happened? Jeremy wouldn't tell us." Damon snarled, eyeing Caroline, Elena and Klaus carefully.

Caroline looked at Klaus, who pursed his lips. "Kol compelled Elena and Caroline."

"Where is that bastard." Jeremy growled, his hand clenching around his sister's.

Rebekah gasped. "It was her?" Her eyes went wide, ranking over Elena's body.

Klaus nodded and Elijah's jaw clenched. "How did we miss this?"

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?" Stefan roared, his eyes fixed on a shivering Elena.

"Kol raped her." Caroline said, her voice shaky.

"What?!" Both Damon and Stefan cried out at the same time and Jeremy winced.

Elena squeezed his hand. "Don't Jeremy. It's ok."

"Is she still under his compulsion?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"She shouldn't be. I daggered him a few hours ago. She should be herself again."

Elena scoffed. "I already was before you killed him. He lifted the compulsion this morning. And he never compelled me to do something I didn't want to."

"What are you saying, love?" Klaus urged her, his eyebrows raising.

"He compelled me to act on my own desires."

"Darkest impulses and secret desires." Klaus muttered and Elena nodded. "He never made me do anything, I didn't want to. And you have to bring him back."

Jeremy shot up. "Do you even hear yourself, Elena? Don't you remember what he did? Because I do! I had to listen to it all night long. I hear it now! All the time."

Elena shivered. "That was different."

"How?" Damon hissed. "Just because you had great sex with him, you have to defend him now? Is that all it takes?!"

Elijah stood up. "Calm down. She had been under the compulsion for far too long, we don't know how it affected her."

Elena sighed. No one was listening to her and her headaches were only growing worse. "I am hungry."

Caroline jumped up and hurried into the kitchen.

"What about you, Caroline?" Stefan asked after her. "What did he do to you?"

Caroline shrugged. "I was just there to keep Elena company. He didn't really give a crap about me."

"You should leave now. Elena needs time to rest." Jeremy said, noticing the dark circles under Elena's eyes.

The originals quickly left after telling both Jeremy and Elena that they would be there to help. After that Jeremy managed to kick out the Salvatore's with persuasion. "You're the last thing she needs right now, believe me."

Ten minutes later, Caroline, Jeremy and Elena were sitting at the table and Elena tried to eat. Her hands were shaking violently, making it impossible for her to hold the fork.

"Let me help you." Caroline said eventually and took the fork out of Elena's hand. But Elena just grimaced and shook her head.

"I just want to sleep." With that she walked up the stairs and lay into her bed. For a moment, the memories of Kol in this bed flashed through her mind and she was reminded of everything he had done to her. Everything.

But then the memories of how good she felt with Kol came back. Yes, in the beginning it had been hell, but now, now it was more than that. Without him, she felt incomplete.

She turned around and she wanted to slap herself for being so weak, for thinking that she needed Kol. She was Elena Gilbert, the girl who had lost almost everyone she had ever loved. She wouldn't sink so low and fall in love with a monster that had raped her.

But deep down, she knew that this wasn't about love. It didn't feel pure and innocent, like the feelings she had held for Stefan, nor like the ones she had for Damon. This was something else, something darker. But whatever it was, she wouldn't give into it. She finally had her life back, she wouldn't mourn over the person, who had taken it from her in the fist place.

* * *

**Rebekah and Elijah are there, because Klaus called them :) and Well, what's a party without the Salvatores?!**

**Anyway, I hope that you liked it, that it was worth the wait and that you will leave me a review with any thoughts or even questions :)**

**xo hazel.**


	22. Return to Normal

**Sorry guys, I totally meant to upload this faster, but you know this stupid thing called real life got in the way... grrr. anyway, as always thank you so much for your reviews and I apologize for the craziness in my story.. you have to understand, that Elena's been through a lot and that she is confused. While she started to feel good with Kol, she also hates him for what he did... so she's kind of bipolar. one side of her wanting Kol back to feel free and the other wanting to kill him herself..**

**I hope you still can enjoy this story.. so here it is Chapter 22.. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 22_ –** Return to Normal**

* * *

When Elena woke up, the first thing she felt was the extreme headache. Then, when she turned around, she almost sighed in disappointment. She had grown used to Kol laying next to her. But in the next second, she scolded herself. "Missing the guy, who raped you. Congratulations, Elena." She muttered, while she stumbled out of the bed.

"What did you say?" Jeremy called from the bathroom and Elena groaned. "Nothing, Jer. Hey, can you toss me some aspirin? My head is killing me."

"Sure." Jeremy appeared in her room, his face serious and a pack of aspirin in his hands. "How are you doing?"

Elena smiled slightly at him. "To be honest, I am miserable. I have a headache like never before, I am constantly thinking about him and _my head is killing me!_" Elena said, a little more loudly and grabbed the pack from his hands violently.

Jeremy gave her a confused look. "I called the school, told them you were ill. Caroline said, she would come by soon. I have to leave now." With that he retreated into his room and Elena swallowed one of the pills.

After that, Elena turned around in her room and growled. She didn't want to go back to bed, but didn't know what else to do. She neither felt hungry, nor had she any particular urge to do anything. She eventually decided to go downstairs and wait for Caroline to arrive.

After fifteen minutes of watching the news, Elena realized how much she had missed in the world, but no matter what she did, Kol always crept back into her mind. The bad and the good.

There was a knock on the door and Elena jumped up. Holding her spinning head, she opened the door and frowned when she saw both Klaus and Elijah.

"Um. What's going on?" She asked in confusion.

Elijah gave her a quick smile. "We just wanted to make sure, that you were fine."

"Besides, Caroline will be a little late." Klaus added, giving her a cheeky smirk.

"How do you know?" Elena asked suspiciously, while she turned around and sat back on the couch.

The two originals followed her inside and Klaus smiled at her. "She called and told me, sweetheart."

Elena didn't reply. Her head was spinning and even she could see her hands shaking heavily.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"No.. I..-" Elena stuttered. Her stomach clenched and she gasped, grasping it tightly.

"When did you last eat something?" Elijah asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know." Elena answered truthfully, while the corner of her sight slowly turned black. "What's wrong with me?"

"Here." Someone placed something against her lips and she could feel cold water running into her mouth. She swallowed and for a moment she was disappointed that it wasn't blood. But in the next moment she was horrified of that thought.

She felt an arm around her waist and then she was pulled up forcefully. Elena could almost see Kol pulling her closer and lifting her against a wall. "Kol?" She breathed, her vision blurring further.

"No, it's me, Elijah." A voice replied. "Don't worry, you're safe."

Elijah. The good original, she thought before everything went black.

* * *

When Caroline walked into the Elena's room, she was stunned by the sight of an unconscious Elena and the two originals standing on either side of the bed. "What happened?"

Klaus sighed. "She passed out. Caroline, do you happen to know, if Elena drank from Kol?"

Caroline nodded slowly, pushing the images away. "Yes, he was constantly feeding her, she was biting him as well."

Elijah's brows shot up. "She was biting him?" He echoed.

Caroline nodded again, her face pained. "Yes."

"Talk about feisty." Klaus muttered, then he looked at his brother. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

Caroline stepped forward. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Klaus turned to face her once more. "When a human drinks form a vampire regularly, it can become an addiction. Like a drug."

Caroline gasped, shaking her head. "No." She already knowing where this was going.

Klaus nodded solemnly. "And if this vampire is an original, the human becomes addicted to the purest sort of vampire blood."

"So, she is addicted to your blood?"

Elijah sighed deeply. "Yes, she is."

"And what now? Are you just going to feed her? Isn't there a way to stop her from being addicted to it?" Caroline asked, looking from one to the other.

Klaus pursed his lips. "There is, love. But that is not up for discussion."

"Why?" Caroline urged him, giving him a hard look.

"In order to be cured, Caroline, Elena has to turn." Klaus said and Caroline's eyes shot back to his. She shook her head in frustration. "No. No, this can't be happening."

Klaus licked his lips, before he bit into his wrist and walked over to Elena. The moment her lips made contact to his blood, Elena groaned and Caroline could hear her teeth digging into his skin.

After a few minuted, Klaus pulled away from her and Elena's eyes fluttered open. Her lips were covered in blood, her eyes hungry, but her face contorted in disgust.

"How are you doing, 'Lena?" Caroline asked softly, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know." Her best friend muttered, her eyes darting from Klaus to Elijah and back again. "I want more." She added quietly.

Klaus gave her a knowing smirk. "We all do, love."

Caroline scoffed. "Elena, listen to me. You'll be fine. You're stronger than any of this."

Elena's brow shot up, while she looked up at Caroline. "You think I am strong, Caroline? Weren't you there? Haven't you listened? I am not strong, I am a weak, stupid girl, that has no idea how to live anymore."

Caroline frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"I felt good with him, Caroline. I did exactly what he wanted me to. I gave into him. Instead of fighting, I handed myself over to him. And the worst part is, if he would be here now, I think I would _still_ do."

Caroline shook her head. "That wasn't your fault. It was him. You couldn't have done anything."

"Caroline is right, Elena." Elijah said. "You did anything you could."

Elena laughed bitterly. "Oh, I did much more than that."

The originals exchanged a long look and Klaus nodded eventually. "Caroline, love, why don't you come with me for a moment."

Caroline was about to protest, when she locked eyes with Klaus. The seriousness in them, made her shut her mouth and stand up. "Will you be ok?"

Elena nodded and Caroline followed Klaus down the stairs. "What is going on?"

"Let Elijah talk to her. He knows, how to handle this."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

Klaus pursed his lips. "Let's just say, that Kol's ideas of having a good time, haven't changed much over the centuries."

* * *

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated, even questions or quite possibly hate.. (if you don't like, what I have done to the story, BUT the summary promised you an addiction. ;))**

**xo hazel**


	23. Facing the truth

**hello my lovelies, here is Chapter 23. Thank you so much for your reviews. **

**I know a few of you are confused about where this story is going.. but I hope the next couple of chapters will show you what's happening and where Elena is heading in her 'development'.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me a review :)**

**ps: This is more of a filler chapter for Elena, but Caroline's words are kind of important for what's coming.**

* * *

_Chapter 23_ – **Facing the truth**

* * *

"Elena" Elijah said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "Do you want to talk to me about what happened?"

Elena sighed. "Seriously, Elijah. Do you really want me to tell you about the kinky sex I had with your younger brother? Because there wasn't anything else we did. He came, he fucked me and then he left. Although after the first week, he stayed and fucked me again in the morning before he left." She added.

Elijah grimaced at her words. "That's not what I meant. I was thinking more about what you are feeling. Why you did what you did. The day at the grill, when you talked to Rebekah, it was because of the compulsion, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't you understand? The compulsion didn't made me think differently. It just stopped me from stopping myself. And at some point I understood that. I am no longer the girl I was before, I changed. I enjoyed it, making Rebekah feel bad about herself, it felt good."

"Everyone has a part, that longs for that kind of things, Elena. But there is a whole other part to you, you are selfless and compassionate and you care about others more than about yourself."

"I don't think I am like that anymore. I feel different."

"You have lost very much, it is only natural to change, but you're still the same."

Elena chuckled. "I just hate it. How everyone wants to tell me, how I am the good person in all of this. Have you ever thought, how many lives could have been spared, if Stefan would have saved my dad instead of me? If I had died that night, he would be alive. Jenna, John and Isobel would still be alive. Finn would be alive. Caroline's dad, Bonnie's mom, Bonnie's grams and so many others. I am not selfless, Elijah. My will to survive is more selfish, than anything Klaus has ever done."

Elijah seemed stunned and Elena got up from the bed, still feeling a little dizzy. "I need to take a shower."

* * *

Caroline sighed and looked at Klaus, who was biting on his lower lip. "What are you thinking about?"

"She really thinks she is selfish." Klaus muttered.

Caroline nodded. "She's Elena. She always tries to make herself feel guilty about everything."

Klaus gave her a small smile. "You don't seem to appreciate it very much." He noted.

Caroline sighed heavily and let herself fall onto the couch. "No, it's not that. It's just, some times, I think she's right."

When Klaus gave her a confused look, Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I am not saying that she it is her fault. It's not." She gave him a hard look, letting him know who she held responsible. "It's just, I knew the old Elena and even if she tends to act selflessly now, there was always a part of her that is more selfish than people think possible."

Klaus sat down beside her. "What do you mean?"

Caroline smiled bitterly. "Before all of this stuff – before her parents died – Elena was different. She wasn't always the sweet little girl, that had perfect grades. She enjoyed being in the middle of everything, she enjoyed going out with all of the hot guys, just so that the other girls wouldn't."

Klaus looked shocked, which made Caroline smile. "Yeah, it was like all the guys wanted to be with her and all the girls wanted to be her. Even me. She was and still is the girl, that gets everything and anything she wants - I know it sounds harsh, but still. I mean she has two vampires wrapped around her finger."

"She has the Petrova fire." Klaus muttered and Caroline sighed. But then Klaus' eyes found hers. "You have no reason to be jealous about her, Caroline.." He started, but Caroline held up her hands.

"I know, I know. Don't give me any more of your full of light crap. I said, I used to be jealous, that part of me died, when Katherine stuffed a pillow onto my face."

Klaus' eyes widened, his nostrils flaring. "What did you just say?" He urged her, his whole body tensing.

Caroline gave him a fearful look. "I said, I am not like tha..-"

"Yes, I understood that, I mean the part about Katerina." He interrupted her.

Caroline pursed her lips. "Didn't you know, that she was the one to kill me? For your sacrifice, she didn't want to use Stefan or Damon, so she just turned me."

She heard a low growl escaping his throat, before she groaned. "Seriously? You had me and Tyler chained up, ready to be killed. So, don't judge her."

"That was a long time ago." Klaus muttered, his eyes softening again. "I would never do that now."

"Good to know." Caroline sighed. "Anyway, I should go back to Elena. She won't say anything else to Elijah."

* * *

When Elena turned on the shower, she didn't know what to do. She had spend most of her shower time with rubbing the blood off of her body. But now, she just shampooed her hair and body and then she was done.

After stepping out, she wrapped a big towel around herself and left the bathroom. She was relieved to find Caroline sitting on her bed, alone.

"Hey." The blonde piped up, eyeing her carefully.

"Care, what's wrong?" Elena asked, sitting down next to her.

"Um, I know Elijah didn't tell you this, but we have a problem.." Her best friend started.

Elena frowned at her. "What?"

Caroline took in a deep breath. "How did you feel after Klaus fed you his blood?"

Elena thought back. "Um, my head aches eased out a bit, why?"

"That's the thing. Kol kind of got you addicted to his blood."

Elena gasped. "What?!"

The blonde vampire looked at her sadly. "You drank from him so much, that your body grew used to it. I mean think about it, when was the last time you had a real meal?"

Elena looked at her dumbfounded. "Um.."

"Exactly."

"Fuck!" Elena spat out, causing Caroline to frown at her.

Elena jumped up, her hands running through her wet hair. "Are you saying I am addicted to vampire blood?!"

Caroline stood up, too. "Not just any vampire blood." She whispered and Elena closed her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

**please let me know what you think :)**

**xo hazel.**


	24. The good Girl

***gasp* Is that a new chapter?**

**I am so so sorry for not updating any faster, I know I really do suck, but I was a little down by some pm's I got regarding this story. I just sort of pushed it out of my mind, but now that I dealt with the baby girl in me, who wanted to cry because of the hate, I'm thinking screw it, I have enough people who love this story, I'm not going to be sad because someone told me outright that this sucked big time.. Ok, enough with the authors babble..**

**this chapter is actually a little shorter than the ones before.. it's no big deal, but it's kind of a build up for the next two chapters where Elena's going to try to find her place back between her friends. (25 will be a 'girls night' and while 26 will be more Salvatore centric. and after that there will hopefully be some kol... but I can't promise anything yet..)**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave me some reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, sadly.**

* * *

_Chapter 24_ – **The good girl**

* * *

Elena woke up with a groan escaping from her lips. Her head was spinning and her stomach was clenching. Caroline had forced her to eat something for dinner and now – at 2 am – Elena was curled next to the toilet and was panting heavily.

The door opened and Jeremy walked in, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Lena, what's wrong?" He asked, but then he spotted her on the floor and crouched down next to her. "Hey it's ok.."

With Jeremy's help, Elena managed to clean her face, brush her teeth and lay back to bed. "Do you need anything?" Jeremy asked, bringing the covers up.

Elena nodded weakly, her body trembling. "Call Caroline."

An hour later the blonde vampire was sitting beside her, her hand gripping hers tightly. "Hey, Elena. I called Klaus, he's on his way." She said and brushed strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead.

When Klaus finally arrived, Elena could see the worry in his eyes. "Damn it, Kol." He muttered and Elena growled in response, "Shut up."

Both Klaus and Caroline stilled for a moment, before Klaus sneered, leaning down and locking eyes with Elena. "Listen, sweetheart, Kol may have let you talk to him like that, but I am still me."

"Klaus." Caroline warned him, but he ignored her. "I may come here to give you my blood, but I only do it in exchange for yours. Never forget that."

Elena glared her him. She had the urge to slap him or drive a stake through his heart. "Fuck you." She spat out and a weird sense of satisfaction filled her.

Klaus grabbed her by the throat, holding her up. "I am serious." He growled.

Caroline jumped up, trying to tear him away from her. "Stop it!" She cried out.

But the hold on Elena's throat didn't stop, instead she watched him bit into his wrist and shove it against her lips. Chocking Elena swallowed the blood, relishing it the feeling of the strength that flowed through her body.

Klaus let go of her and she fell back against the mattress. She lay there, her eyes closed as she felt her fingertips tingle.

"You didn't have to that." Caroline said sharply.

She heard Klaus chuckle. "Please, love, don't push me. I do what I want."

With that, Caroline sighed and let herself fall onto the bed. Elena opened her eyes and shot a questioning look at her best friend. "You seem surprised by this." Elena noted hoarsely, realizing that Klaus had left.

Caroline shrugged. "Some times I forget about the real Klaus. He's just so sweet to me, it's confusing."

"I know." Elena muttered. Even though Kol hadn't been charming or sweet with her, she knew that he cared for her. The looks he had given her were different than before, even worried maybe.

_I miss him._

The though flashed through her mind like the light of a lighthouse in the middle of the night. Elena's eyes burned and her stomach clenched.

"Elena?" Caroline asked softly, just when the first sob broke out of her lips. "What's wrong?"

The vampire hugged Elena close to her body. "I miss him." Elena cried into her chest. "I want him back."

Caroline gasped and pulled away from her. "What?"

Elena looked at her, with teary eyes.

"You can't be serious." Caroline asked, her eyes wide. But Elena only shook her head, she missed the feeling of content she felt while falling asleep next to him. She missed the way, he laid back next to her and stayed even after they were done. She missed the way he looked at her, while he was buried deep inside of her.

Caroline groaned and jumped up. "Don't you see what this is, Elena?! It has the name Stockholm syndrome all over it. You need to stop." She cried out and Elena squirmed.

She knew it was wrong, she really did. But it felt right. It wasn't just rape. Yes, he had raped her. But everything after that, the compulsion wouldn't have worked if she hadn't had the desire to be with him. She had been compelled to do what she wanted to, deep down.

But she couldn't make Caroline or anyone else understand. They didn't believe her, they didn't knew how Kol had looked at her, like, like he was feeling as good as she had. He could've picked anyone else, he could've just killed her, but he never did. No matter how many times he had left, he had always returned. To her and not to anybody else.

And no matter what, he would return again.

That thought made Elena smile. Genuinely smile. The image of Kol walking right into her room, the feeling of ease and desire filling her. She wanted him to come, willed him to. But he didn't.

He couldn't.

"Elena, are you even listening to me?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when Caroline shook her harshly. "Elena, you need to stop. You can't go on like this."

When Elena didn't reply, Caroline sighed deeply and pulled her back into the bed and under the covers. "Just get some sleep, Elena. Everything will be much different once the sun is up."

Elena nodded weakly. She didn't understand herself anymore, it was like she was split into two different personalities. And one of them was clearing having strong feelings for Kol. She knew this couldn't end well. She needed to do something to stop herself from being this person. She needed to be the Elena her friends knew and loved. She needed to be herself.

* * *

**I love you guys, even the one person, who hates my story.. at least you have read 23 chapters of it.. :)**

**xo hazel**


	25. It's bad Blood

**Hey guys, I know, I know, again? But your lovely reviews motivated me to write, so I did. :)**

**I just want to thank: helloimkim, hitenssecretlover, lostinspace91, LadyKlaus and especially: Lotheriel for your wonderful reviews and kind words. of course everyone else is loved as well! I love all of you. Always will.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lotheriel, because she never ceases to push my ego and has always encouraging words regarding this story and myself as an author. So thank you again. I love you. And she has my name on her profile, saying that my story is great, isn't she amazing? Yes, she is.**

**Ok, enough with the lovey dovey stuff, let's get back to doom gloom and impending darkness. Sadly no Kol, but some Rebekah.. :) And some Caroline POV. Oh, and everyone's favorite witch will finally pop up :).. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but my story and creepy mind.**

* * *

_Chapter 25 – _**It's bad Blood**

* * *

When the sun hit her face, Elena tried to roll to the other side of the bed, but was stopped by hitting another very warm body. For a moment, she thought it was Kol and her heart made an excited jump, but when she opened her eyes, she caught side of blonde strands.

"Morning." Caroline muttered sleepily. "We still have 15 minutes."

Elena pushed herself off of the bed and looked down at her blonde friend. "Before what?"

"Before Klaus comes." The other spoke into her pillow. "And school."

Elena sighed. Her head was spinning and there was still an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a pleasant instance to be addicted to vampire blood, she knew that now. With a loud groan, Elena got out of the bed and into shuffled into the bathroom, where Jeremy was brushing his teeth hastily.

"You're up early." Elena remarked, as she grabbed her own toothbrush.

"Have to be there early." He explained matter of fact as he checked his hair in the mirror.

"Oh-kay." Elena breathed and watched him close the door to his room behind him. Shaking her head, she started to brush her teeth, enjoying the feeling of freshness in her mouth instead of the metallic and somewhat disgusting taste of Klaus' blood.

It was weird, Kol's had never tasted like that, in fact after a while Elena had enjoyed his blood almost as much as..

She glared at herself in the mirror. "Stop."

There was a knock on the door and Caroline hurried inside. "Klaus called, he said he can't come. Rebekah will meet us at school."

Elena nodded, not looking away from her reflection. What had her life become? She had to pursue originals to drink their blood and remind herself not the think about the guy who had..

_Stop_

With a sigh, she left the bathroom and started to get dressed for the very long day.

After almost ten minutes a fresh looking Caroline stepped into her room and smiled brightly. "Are you ready to face the real world?" She asked and Elena nodded briskly. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

On their way to school, Caroline gave Elena the phone numbers of the remaining originals, telling her to call them whenever she was feeling dizzy and Elena just nodded. She wasn't in the mood to talk, her hands were starting to shake more violently every passing moment and the ever present headaches were making her head feel like it weighted a ton.

When they finally arrived at school, they met Rebekah in the girls room. "Finally, I'm almost late." The original snarled, but the way she looked at Elena was almost pitiful. She bit into her wrist and held it out for the other girl. Tentatively, Elena grabbed her arm and brought it up to her mouth. The first thought she had, when the taste hit her tongue was that this was heaven. She moaned and held the arm tighter to herself, her teeth digging into the soft skin.

"Elena, honey, that's enough." She heard as someone pulled her away. Panting heavily, she looked up meeting Rebekah's confused face.

"Elena, what was that?" Caroline asked, who was holding her from behind.

"What?" Elena gasped, while licking her lips hungrily.

"_That!_"

But Elena wasn't listening. "Why does your blood taste different?" Elena asked Rebekah. "Klaus' is disgusting, but yours is just like.."

"Kol's." Rebekah finished, nodding. "Nik is a hybrid, he is only half vampire."

After that the original vanished and Elena leaned against the wall, sighing in content. Her headaches were growing weaker and she didn't felt as weak anymore.

"Lena, we need to go to class." Caroline said softly, taking hold of her friends arm.

* * *

Caroline spend the majority of the day with watching Elena. She was different. She kept staring into the air, her face expressionless and her fingers scratching her skin absentmindedly. She didn't reply to questions or listened to anything. It seemed as if she was living in a completely different dimension. Her worry only grew, when they joined Bonnie at their usual table in the canteen.

"Hey guys." The witch said quietly. "How are you, Elena?"

But like before, Elena's gaze was fixed on some invisible point in the air and her lips were slightly parted. Bonnie frowned at her for a moment, before she turned to look at Caroline. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's been like this for most of the day. Bon, I'm growing worried."

"She's right next to us, Care. She hears you." Bonnie said quickly, wearing a scolding face.

But Caroline brushed it off by shaking her head. "She doesn't. Ask her, talk to her, anything. She's not replying as long as you don't touch her."

Just when the words left her mouth, Caroline realized how bad those words her sounded. "Oh, god. That came out totally wrong..-" She started, but Bonnie had already raised her hands, inching closer to the slightly shaking hands of Elena.

"Elena?" The witch inquired softly, her hands brushing the others with a featherlight touch. She jumped and looked at her. "Bonnie." Elena said, her voice carrying a hint of surprise. "Hey."

The two girls smiled carefully each other, while Caroline's heart ached. She had known Elena for all of her life, and now when she looked at her, when she looked like this, all she saw was the girl covered in blood, the girl in the monsters arms. She shook her head, trying to listen to what Bonnie was saying.

"So, what are you saying? One night, just you, me and Caroline. Just like old times."

After a while, Elena nodded. "Ok."

"Are you in, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, a bright smile on her lips.

"Of course." The blonde vampire said, nodding enthusiastically. "We're going to have some fun."

"I'm hungry, though." Elena muttered, her eyes fixed on her hands.

"Ok, I'll get you something." Bonnie said quickly, but Caroline cut in. "Bon, it's not like that. And Elena, I'll call Klaus."

"No." Elena almost screamed, her head whipping up. "I don't want Klaus. Not Klaus, please. He tastes disgusting."

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide.

* * *

**So, any thoughts? Let me know.. :)**

**It takes only a second to leave a review and they make me work faster or work at all, soooo.. **

**So, next chapter will be the promised girls night.. I just thought we need a little chapter in between :)**

**xo hazel.**


	26. Like a Sister

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, support and interest in the story. Believe me when I tell you that I love you all from the bottom of my heart and I will always love you.**

**Ok, enough cheesy-measy. Let's get on with it. I think this chapter is a bit out of style for me, but maybe it's just my own feeling, because I wrote it in the middle of the night.. you never know when your muse pays you a visit. (mostly after recieving tons of emails telling me that I got tons of reviews. haha**

**Ok, I need to stop. Enjoy the chapter and let me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, you already know.**

* * *

_Chapter 26_ – **Like a sister**

* * *

After promising Bonnie to tell her everything after school, the two girls took off to meet Elijah, who had been kind enough to meet them in the school parking lot. Bonnie had reluctantly agreed to meet them back at Caroline's house.

While Elena fed rather loudly from the eldest original, Caroline looked around nervously. She was worried that someone would walk by and catch them, but on the other hand, she was pretty sure that Elijah would notice them before she did.

When the wound was closed, both vampires could hear and see how Elena struggled to tear his skin open once more. "Elena, stop it." Caroline ordered, her arms coming once again around her friend to pull her away from yet another original, but Elijah stopped her. "Let her." He said almost inaudible and to Caroline's surprise he let her break through his skin and drink.

"Why?" Caroline voiced, her eyes glued at the expressionless face of the original, whose gaze was fixed on the brunette.

"She needs it. Haven't you noticed her shanking hands? She's in constant pain."

The sounds that were coming from Elena right now didn't sound pained in the slightest. No, Caroline even started to feel uncomfortable. If Elena would be at her senses, she would die of embarrassment over the moans and whimpers that were escaping her throat.

After a while, Elena released the original's wrist, with a content sigh and licked her lips, a wicked smile on them. "Thank you." She muttered, her tongue swiping off the excessive blood.

Elijah only nodded, reassuring her that she could call him at anytime and left. The girls to made their way to Caroline's house, where Bonnie was quite possibly already waiting for them.

* * *

To Caroline's surprise, Bonnie reacted calmer that she had expected. Sure, she threw a tantrum about how Caroline or anyone else could withhold that important bit of information, regarding Elena being a original blood junkie, from her.

That was one of the few times, Elena actually said something. And it left Caroline wishing that for once, Elena had kept silent. "It's not like you were around to hear it. It wasn't a secret, you know."

The vicious tone in Elena's voice had stopped Bonnie's glaring at them and she swallowed thickly. "Excuse me? I was just helping my mother after she was turned into a vampire to save your life." The witch countered accusingly.

Caroline had expected Elena to look guilty or for any flicker of remorse to pass her eyes, but instead the brunette exhaled, a fierce expression on her face. "I know. Ok?!" She yelled, jerking up from the armchair she had been seated on before hand. "It's all because of me and your lives would be perfect if I had just died along with my parents."

"Elena.." Both girls said at the same time.

"No. Seriously, I get it." Elena cut in. "I do. I know, believe me." Her voice grew quieter and an impossibly pained look was in her eyes. "I never wanted this to happen." She muttered, her hands coming up to cover her face. "I never wanted anyone to die for me."

Before the first sob could even leave her throat, the other two girls had reached her and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't meant it like that. It's not your fault." Bonnie whispered as they guided her back to the couch to sit between them.

"Elena never say that, we love you." Caroline added, as she brushed the brown hair away from the crying girls face. "Nothing will change that."

* * *

A strangled laugh escaped Elena as her head shot up to look from one to the other. "Are you sure? Even the little fact that I slept with an original?"

Bonnie opened her mouth, but Elena caught Caroline giving her a warning glance.

"What was that?" Elena asked challengingly, the pain she had felt only seconds before were turning into burning anger now.

"Nothing." Caroline said hastily, but Elena turned to look at Bonnie, who pursed her lips. "Why did you do it?" The witch asked, her features cold as stone.

"What do you mean?" Elena replied, her face almost as hard as her friends.

"I _mean_, why did you sleep with him? I'm obviously not talking about the.." She broke off, looking uncomfortable for a moment, before continuing. "I mean, I'm talking about what you did on your own accord. Why did you do it? How could you, Elena?"

"I wanted to." Elena replied bluntly, leaning back against the sofa. "I wanted him."

Bonnie's featured hardened if it was possible. "You wanted him?"

Elena nodded. "I think I still do." She muttered with a frown. "I don't know, it's confusing. There's a part of me that misses him more than anything, that wants him back badly."

Caroline groaned. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

Elena chuckled coldly. "That's right. We wanted to do what we are best at; ignoring the reality and try to be happy with lies."

"What?" Bonnie asked, her brows furrowing. "What are you talking about?"

Straightening up again, Elena let out a frustrated growl. "I'm talking about Caroline not being able to handle situations like this. Whenever something happens out of her comfort zone, she tries to ignore it away."

"What? When have I ever done that?" Caroline cried out, getting to her feet.

Elena only raised an eyebrow at her, her features showing that she wasn't impresser or intimidated by the blondes move. "After my parents died, the day after the sacrifice, where Jenna and John died." She started to count, but changed her train of thoughts. "In fact, now that I think about it, you've never been there for me. It has always been Bonnie. When her mom was in transition, you were ready to stand by her side, but you never stood by mine."

The blonde opened her mouth, but closed it again, her eyes wide. "That's not true, Elena, and you know it."

"It kind of is." Bonnie disagreed quietly.

Elena turned to look at her. "Oh, don't even get me started on you, Bonnie. You've left me countless times. When you're hurt, you don't care about anyone but yourself."

The two girls looked at her as if she was crazy. Elena threw her hands up in frustration, her headaches slowly returning. "You know what?! I've had enough of the_ fun_ girls night" She hissed coldly. "I need some time on my own!"

With that the doppelganger stormed out of the house and into the already dark night. She needed some time for herself, besides she was getting hungry. No thirsty.

* * *

**Hope you won't hate me now. I know I promised a girls night, but it somehow turned into a big cat fight.. well, hope you'll tell me what you think :)**

**xoxo hazel.**


	27. Even in death

**Hello my lovelies, I apologize for taking so long..as always.. :)**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I love you guys.**

**Question: Guys, do you want Kol or the smut back? I'm a little worried that some of you only want him back for the sake of the smuttiness.. Well, I miss him too, but like I said before I think we need some Elena soul journey before she's ready to face him. At this point, it wouldn't do too much good.. imo..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just this story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 27_ -** Even in death**

* * *

The cold night air was a welcomed change for Elena. While she walked down the silent streets of Mystic Falls, she let her mind wander and let her feet guide her.

She didn't know where to go or what to do. Her so called friends had once again proven how little they cared for what she was really feeling and she was sick of being told what to do or feel or say or think. They were so bent on living a normal life, they seemed to forget that nothing about Elena's life was normal anymore. Or ever had been.

She was the doppelganger. She wasn't supposed to live a normal life, or no life at all.

With that thought, she sighed deeply, stopping when she felt the path under her feet change. With a confused look at her surroundings, she realized that she was in the woods. It was dark, but with surprise Elena realized that she could see much better than she was supposed to.

Furrowing her brows, she stepped between the trees and continued her aimless walk, taking in only minor details of the world around her.

After almost five minutes, Elena noted that her walk might have not been that aimless as it had seemed. She was on the property line of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Of course." She muttered lowly. "I'm feeling down and alone and I'm _here_."

With another heavy sigh and her heart fluttering in her chest, she walked towards the great white mansion. There was some hope in her that she would get to see Kol.

She missed him.

And right now, with all the anger clouding her mind, she wasn't afraid to admit it. She knew that Kol would understand, he wouldn't try to talk her out of anything, he would let her do as she pleased and he would smirk at her with something akin to proud shimmering in his eyes.

As she reached a back door, she felt hunger rise inside of her once again. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. It wasn't a pressure on her stomach, no, it burned in her throat and she knew how to soothe it.

Opening the unlocked door, she made her way inside. The house was dark, no lights lit, but she managed to make her way through the halls without causing too much noise.

It felt as if her body was led by something else, a strength that didn't belong to her and the deeper she walked into the house, the jumpier she got.

If anyone would catch her, she would just tell them she needed blood, she reasoned with herself, while her legs led her up the stairs and down another hall.

At the end of it, she felt a strong pull from one of the doors. Opening it carefully, she peaked inside. There was a wooden coffin in the middle, while the rest of the room was empty.

Her heart now thundering loudly against her chest, she hurried inside and next to the coffin.

Once the lit was opened and her eyes found the gray lifeless body of the man who had done horrible things to her, she sighed a breath of relief. "Kol."

His face was relaxed, his eyes closed lightly, while the corner of his lips were somewhat, even in death, pulled up. It looked like he was smirking. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at this, it was so like him to be amused even in death.

Without any thought her hands reached out to grab the end of the dagger that was sticking out of his chest and just as she gave it a tug, a hand pushed it back down harshly.

"Stop."

She jumped and then came face to face with Elijah's hard features.

"Rebekah get her out of here." He demanded calmly and she felt strong arms come around her, pulling her off of her feet. She tried to struggle her way out of the grasp, but it just got tighter until she had problems with breathing. "Just stop, and I'll let go." Rebekah's voice hissed into her ear.

Elena wanted to protest, to fight, but the lack of oxygen made the decision for her. She let herself go limp in the Original's arm, as she carried her into another room and place her onto a bed. "Just sit still, I don't want to hurt you." The blonde warned, giving her a threatening look.

Elena nodded once but didn't reply. If only she hadn't wasted that much time looking at him. She should've pulled the dagger out first.

The door opened again and Elijah and, to Elena's horror, Klaus walked in. While the hybrid stopped next to Rebekah and leaned against the wall, Elijah sat down on the side of the bed next to her. "Elena," He started softly. "Why did you do that?"

His caring voice send a wave of sadness through her body and she started to shake her head vehemently. "I want him back." She sobbed as tears formed in her eyes. "He understands me."

There was a scoff in the room and even if Elena didn't see it, she knew it had been Klaus. "He doesn't understand anyone, Elena. Kol only cares for himself and you're still under his control."

Elena's head shot up. "I'm not." She replied defiantly.

A warm hand came around hers, squeezing it lightly. "You have to promise me something, Elena." Elijah said, his voice dead serious. "You won't try to undagger Kol again. It may seem like the best thing to you now, but once he is back, everything will be like before. Or worse."

Elena shook her head. "No. I want him back. I need him." Even while saying that, she hated herself. When had she become this girl? This pathetic girl, who was breaking down in the house of the man, who had killed her, about his brother, who had raped her.

The mattress shifted and Elena turned around to see Rebekah sitting down on her other side. "Elena, listen to me, you may think that Kol cares for you and that he understands you, but to him all of this is just a game. All of it. He won't stop messing with you until he breaks you. That's all."

The honesty in Rebekah's voice was the one thing that made Elena loose it completely. With a loud sob, she burst into tears. How was is possible that everyone was convinced that Kol wasn't right for her? They didn't knew anything about what they were like. They didn't knew him like she did.

Elena was caught off guard when the blonde Original pulled her closer and into a comforting hug. "Shh, it's ok. It will be fine." She soothed her and this side of Rebekah made everything worse.

If Rebekah, the bitch of the Original family, would hold her in her arms while crying, why couldn't they see that Kol was capable of good as well?

Time blurred as Elena lost herself completely in her desperation, her confusion. The only thing tying her to the real world were the arms around her and the soothing voice of Rebekah.

When her tears had dried, Elena looked up. Her sight was slightly blurred and she had to blink several times, before the features of the other girl became clear. "I'm hungry." She croaked, her voice husky from all the crying.

The blonde Original nodded, a small compassionate smile on her lips, something Elena had never seen on her before. But then her face changed, eyes growing red, veins darkening. Biting into her own wrist, she held it out and while her features returned to normal, her smile came back.

"Have at it."

* * *

**Please leave a review :) I need them like you need air..**

**and if you love Elijah badass Mikaelson, go check out Lotheriel's first ever fanfic, it's brilliant.  
[you find her profile by going to_ this_ story's review page ;)]**

**xo hazel.**


	28. It's about Respect

**Hello, guys. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I love you and let me just fangirl because I could make some people like Elena. Because Elena is the queen! Ok, enough. A few words to this chapter: you will hate me, probably. I wanted to bring Kol back, well, semi-back, but the story wouldn't let me.. Instead I did something else. :) I hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own. just my stories.**

* * *

_Chapter 28 _– **It's about Respect**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, when Elena gasped awake. She had fallen asleep in one of the many rooms of the mansion. Somehow the Original's had decided that her staying with them, at least for the night, would be the best. For her, apparently.

Scrambling out of the bed, she ran for the bathroom. The world was spinning around her and the unfamiliar surroundings caused her to trip and fall hard on the floor. She felt a crack in her ankle and vibrations of pain running through her body. Groaning, she tried to get up, but it was already too late. She felt her stomach contract and instead of swallowing it back down, she spit the blood out.

For a moment she thought that had been it, but then, it just turned into the night before. She wasn't able to move, while she hurled all of the blood she'd consumed today.

At some point, when she was already panting heavily and tears were streaming down her face, she was lifted off the floor. "Sh, it's ok. It will be ok." Someone muttered, but in her haze, she couldn't place the voice.

* * *

The next morning Elena was woken up by the strong smell of fresh coffee. Opening her eyes sleepily, she groaned once the headaches hit her. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the bright sunlight shining through the large window. She could spot Elijah sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Good morning." He spoke carefully.

"Sure." Elena muttered sarcastically as she leaned her back against the headboard. "_Good _morning."

Wordlessly, he handed her the coffee, which she took gratefully. Her clothes had changed, she was wearing a big white shirt and yoga pants. But the taste in her mouth made her want to barf all over again. So Elena quickly took a long sip from the coffee and sighed when the taste washed away the reminders of last night.

"Are you feeling better?" Elijah asked after her fifth or sixth sip.

She looked up at him and after he asked, she realized that she indeed felt better than before. Better than ever since she'd been brought back _home _to be honest. "Yes" She replied, but it sounded more like a question. "How's this possible? My headaches are gone.."

Elijah smiled tightly at her. "The coffee."

She chuckled. "Mh-hm, are you telling me that caffein is working better than your blood?"

"No, but once the coffee is laced with my brothers blood, then it indeed works better than mine."

If it weren't for Elijah's quick reflexes, the mug had fallen right into her lap and the coffee had burned her. "Elena?" He asked worriedly.

"You gave me his blood?" The knowledge that it was his blood running through her veins made her smile uncontrollably.

"Elena, after last night, Klaus and I had a talk, we think it would be for the best if you stayed here until he found a way, or better his witches found a way, to heal you. If your reaction to Kol's blood will be better than to ours, from now on, you'll get his. Is that ok for you?"

Elena nodded. The only thing registering with her was the fact that she would be able to get more of Kol's blood and that was practically a promise of heaven. She wouldn't have to endure all that pain anymore and more importantly, maybe she would get close enough to free him. "Of course."

Elijah nodded shortly and stood up. "Well, then we need to inform your friends."

She scoffed. "I don't have friends."

"What?" Elijah frowned at her.

Like a stubborn child, she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, or rather the memories of their supposed girls night. "I don't want to talk to any of them."

"Alright." Elijah muttered, confusion clear in his voice, and left the room.

* * *

After not even ten minutes, the doors busted open and Stefan and Damon barged in.

"Come on, Elena." Damon growled. "We're leaving."

Before they could even reach her, Klaus was towering between the bed and the Salvatores. "What have I told you?" He hissed. "She is staying here. With _us_."

Stefan scoffed. "Why? So that you can protect her from harm? Yeah, last I checked the only danger to her are the people in this house."

"Nik's right, Stefan." Rebekah said, appearing in the doorway. "You have no idea, what will happen to her. We, on the other hand, do."

"Yeah, because your crazy lunatic of a brother does this for sport, right?" Damon snarled, trying to get past Klaus.

"Stop it." Elena cried out, scrambling once again to her feet. "Stefan, Damon, I'm not going anywhere. They are right. You don't know what is going on with me. Neither do I."

"Elena.." Damon breathed out, his eyes pleading her. "We may not know, but we can help you.. Let me help you.."

Elena shook her head, trying to fight the smirk forming on her lips. "Help me? Damon, you were the first person, I called. You didn't even realize that I needed help."

The look on his face had usually been enough to break her own heart, but not this time. She was now reminded of how she'd called him right before Kol had come back the second time. "You knew something was off, but you didn't even wasted a thought on me. Now, all of a sudden, you want to help me? Well, it's kind of too late for that. Klaus can help me. Rebekah can help me. Elijah can help me. But Stefan can't. You can't, Damon. So just go."

Both brothers looked at her with wide eyes, but apparently Klaus wasn't in the heart to heart mood. He chuckled lightly, before speaking. "You heard her, now leave before I will help you to do so."

Elena watched in satisfaction as both Salvatores and Klaus left the door, leaving only her and Rebekah behind. "Are you ok?" The blonde asked her cautiously.

Elena snapped around and looked at her with fierce eyes. "You know, I'd really wish people stopped asking me that. But no, I'm not okay. The pain may be gone, but I still want him back. And I still feel like the dumbest person on earth for wanting what I want. But. I. Can't. Stop. It."

In a flash Rebekah was in front of her, each hand pressed on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Elena. I don't know what happened between you and Kol. But your reactions are different than everything I have seen from the others before. You need to tell me how you feel about him, Elena. I need to know, otherwise I can't help you. Do you understand me?"

Elena nodded. "I understand." She did not. Why was she always different? Why was she always the only one reacting differently?

"So," Rebekah started, pushing her down onto the bed. "talk."

And so she did. At first, it was hard. She needed to remind herself that Rebekah really seemed to care about her somehow. The girl had held her while crying after all. She told her about the first few days, the days she had spend on her couch waiting, trying to stop herself from crying, how he had compelled her not to tell anyone. Then she came to the part, where he had compelled her to let go. She wanted to apologize for what she'd said in the grill, but those exact words didn't leave her lips.

"Rebekah, I know it was really unfair to you." She said instead.

But the original just shook her head. "We both know it's true." She said bitterly.

While she started to talk about everything after Caroline's compulsion, she started to feel more uncomfortable. "Rebekah, look, I know you think this was all part of the compulsion, but I'm not so sure. He started to look at me differently.. I don't know how to explain it, but when we were together it felt different. The rest of the world didn't matter anymore. It was just him and me. And then suddenly, he started to talk to me. Asked me how I felt and what I was thinking. And he listened. Listened like he genuinely cared about what I had to say. And for the first time, someone really understood me."

Rebekah smiled sadly at her. "Well, if that isn't the most messed up love story I've ever heard." She said sarcastically.

"What?" Elena frowned at her. "I'm not in love with him. It's not about love, it's about understanding and respect, Rebekah."

The original looked at her, frowning heavily. "What do you mean?"

"How do I explain it to you.." Elena mused. "It's like there are two parts in me. Two different parts and they are at war. One part, is the Elena you know. The Elena everyone knows. But there's another part, that shimmers through when I'm angry. Well, when I'm with Kol, I can be myself. I am both. Do you understand? I'd say it's like with your humanity switch. You can either be one or the other. With Kol, I can have both. It's like he's the one holding me together."

Rebekah shook her head. "There is no such thing Elena. You don't have two sides to you. You're just confused."

"Really, then tell me, why did I do all those things?" Elena asked challengingly.

"Oh, come on, Elena." Rebekah groaned. "That is lust. It's sex. Nothing more, nothing less."

But she shook her head. "You don't understand. No one does. No one, but Kol."

* * *

**Oh, boy..**

**I have good news for you. The right time's coming.. kind of.. I can't promise if he'll be in the next chapter, but he's coming. :)**

**Please leave a review, they make my day.**

**Oh, and I know it sounds really, really messed up, that she's talking about respect and the guy who raped her, buuut... I just want to make sure, this aren't my own thoughts or beliefs at this point the story writes itself :)**

**xo hazel**


	29. There's a Wall

**Hello my lovelies, I think I kind of jinxed myself with my A/N last chapter. The story writes itself huh? Well, hello there writers block. Anyway merry late christmas everyone.**

**Before we get on with it, I just wanted to reply to a review in public, so that everyone knows what they are in for..**

* * *

**Noni0816** wrote: _Very weird and confusing...it is pretty messed up and Elena isn't acting like her usual whiny self. You should show a reunion with her friends. She should apologize to them:/...anyways, it really is getting boring. Maybe if you show Caroline or Bonnie a little more it will be more interesting :)_

First of all, I love Elena as a character and I don't appreciate anyone calling her whiny. She's a strong woman, who had to endure terrible things. She has lost almost every single one in her family. She is eighteen years old and every single day she has to fight to stay alive and to keep her friends alive. So, please can we drop the anti Elena attitude, at least the IC. You can bitch about my Elena in a review but not about canon Elena. Ok, let's get on with it:

I said this on more than one occasion, this story is written in Elena's pov, it's bound to be confusing.. because well, she _is_ confused about herself, her feelings, her beliefs, her life and everything in general. And about Elena being ooc.. well, I'd like to see anyone get raped, develop some kind of feelings towards their rapist, spend a few weeks dragged down by all the wishes their subconscious usually suppresses and not act ooc. I think I've made my point clear..

I'm sorry, if you're rooting for a reunion between Bonnie, Caroline and Elena, I think I have to disappoint you. I have the feeling that even if they do, their relationship will only go downhill from here on. Elena won't be apologizing, because she only speaks her mind.. If you read carefully, you might have realized that she couldn't even apologize to Rebekah (about what happened at the Grill), because she spoke the truth..at least what's true for her. She's not being mean on purpose, it's just that this is what she feels deep down.. and even if it contradicts with the beliefs of her _good (old) _self, the _other _part firmly believes everything she says/thinks.

And about making it more interesting.. first, I think anyone but you told me it's interesting enough.. anyway the turn this story is taking should be clear for _anyone_ by now.. it's about Elena (and Kol, once he comes back). It's not about what the Mystic Falls gang does for fun or how they handle their drama.

But let me say it again: it's about how Elena will handle the changes in her mind and body. In this and the next few chapters we will see how the blood affects her further and how she will deal with her addiction and the messed up situation she is in right now. If you're not interested in that, well no offense but I think you're reading the wrong story.

I'm not saying there will be no more Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and co.. but what I am saying is that they are only supporting characters and they will stay like that. She will come to contact with them, she still sees them as family.. well, a part of her does. There's a reason why she moved in with the Originals.

Ok, this maybe sounded a bit pissed or so, but it's not. I'm just getting bored with repeating myself over and over again. This story isn't meant to turn all rainbows and unicorns. I have every intentions of keeping it as dark as I can. Even **if** this story will have a _happy ending, _it won't be a traditional one .. I don't know how to explain it. I'm intending on letting Kolena happen, but even **if** it won't be the typical functional relationship.

Ok this was a pretty long authors note and I repeat, this reply wasn't meant to be mean, I just wanted to make my point clear.. But thank you Noni0816 this review brought me back to writing, so yay for that :)

**Now, I just want to quickly thank everyone for reviewing, following and all.. I love you guys.**

* * *

_Chapter 29_ – **There's a Wall**

* * *

After their talk, Rebekah had invited her to come down to the living room with her. Elena, of course, had rather wanted to stay in _her _new room. She'd felt too exhausted both emotionally and physically so she'd decided to go back to sleep. It was something she didn't get to do that often anymore with all the waking and throwing up in the middle of the night.

But thanks to Kol's blood now being in her system, she awoke from a peaceful slumber later that day to find out that it was already 7 pm. Elena could hear faint voices from down the hall, but she was still too sleepy to pay any attention to it. Her headaches had returned, but they weren't as bad as before. They were more like a faint buzz instead of the usual throbbing which were driving her crazy. With a sigh, she rolled around to bury her face in the pillows. She wanted to go back to sleep.

Sleep was easy. Easier than being awake and not feeling fully conscious. Ever since, she had returned home, she constantly felt distanced from everyone around her, like a thin transparent wall was separating her from the world. Time seemed to move slower on her side, even voices were louder and colors were brighter. It was weird. It reminded of her of that one time, she had accidentally ate from one of Vicky's special brownies. Of course back then she had been unable to stop giggling about anything, now she was just barely able to keep her tears in check.

No, it wasn't just sadness, it was frustration. Yes, Elena Gilbert was frustrated with her life. With everything that was happening to her. She was sick of being a special case. She was sick of being important. She was sick of being in the center of attention at all times. All she wanted was some peace of mind, but apparently that was too much to ask for.

Life with Kol had been easy. The few days away from Mystic Falls had been peaceful. Sure it hadn't been the life she'd imagined for herself, but she had been at peace – with Kol, with the world, but more importantly with herself. She had actually started to make a sense to her existence again. More sense than just being the reason that everyone around her died to keep her safe.

With a groan, she turned around to lie on her back. Now that those thoughts had filtered through, it was impossible to go back to sleep. So instead, she let out a deep breath and tried to listen in on the conversation outside.

"_Why?_" She heard the only female voice in the house speak. Rebekah sounded kind of upset.

"_I told you why. Now take the blood and bring it to her_." Came Klaus' annoyed response.

After that Elena heard footsteps coming closer until they stopped right in front of her door. "Elena, I know you're awake. Can I come in?" Rebekah asked loud enough for her to hear – actually a little too loud.

Elena simply grumbled and watched as the door opened and Rebekah entered the room. "I've got you some food." The blonde said, a small smile on her lips. "Actual food. But don't worry, I've also got some of your favorite juice."

"You seem to be in a good mood." Elena remarked casually, watching the original carrying a tray to her bed as she leaned her back against the headboard.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. And by the way, will you ever leave this room?" Rebekah frowned as she placed the tray next to Elena on the bed. "I mean surely you have to at least use the toilet at some point right?"

Elena huffed some air out of her nose. "I don't know. I thought you knew what was going on with me."

Rebekah nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I do.. to some extent. But like I told you before, you're different-"

"I'm so sick of being different." Elena cut in as she reached for the mug, which was filled with her only desire.

"Ah-ah" Rebekah scolded her, pulling the mug away. "First the food."

"Why?" Elena groaned. "I obviously don't need it."

"Obviously. But still, if you want to get better, you should _eat._" Rebekah told her firmly, pressing the fork into her hand.

For the first time Elena payed any attention to the food itself. It was pasta with tomato sauce and even though it was one of her favorite meals, she didn't feel the usual hunger for it. Unenthused Elena began eating and waited for Rebekah to speak up.

The blonde sighed eventually. "You want to know why you're different, don't you?" At Elena's nod, Rebekah straightened up. "Well, all the other girls, they never stopped needing food. They had both."

Elena stopped chewing for a moment to roll her eyes. "So why don't I need it?" She asked, speaking carefully with her full mouth.

"Nik's trying to figure that out right now." The original replied apologetically.

For the rest of her dinner they remained silent, Elena slowly eating her meal while Rebekah let her eyes wander around the room. It was nice having company even if that company was Rebekah.

When she was done, the blonde handed her the mug and Elena drank it's content in one long sip. The still warm blood ran down her throat, making her whole body come to life with new strength. She sighed contently once she finished it and smacked her lips loudly.

"You should probably take a shower." Rebekah frowned at her and Elena could help but smile. "That thought crossed my mind too."

And so, the original showed her to the bathroom and left with the promise of bringing her some new clothes.

After her considerably short shower, Elena was wrapped in a giant towel and seated in the middle of her bed. With the clothes Rebekah had brought her some books. "Elijah said you'd probably get bored." Was all she said as she handed her the pile.

Elena had thanked her and watched as the door fell as Rebekah left. Once alone, Elena had gotten dressed and picked up a book to browse through it. Somehow she felt grateful for being here. No one tried to talk her into something, no one expected her to do anything. They even left her alone as long as she wanted to. It was everything her _friends_ didn't do.

Still the ever present thought of freeing Kol weighted heavy on her mind. It was almost cruel to be so close to him without really being with him. She tried to push those thoughts away by starting to read from a random page in a random book.

* * *

At some point Elena must have fallen asleep, since she jerked awake by the sound of something hitting her window. Before her eyes could adjust to the darkness, she heard how the window was being opened. And after that a soft thud reached her ears.

"Elena." Came a faint whisper from the dark figure.

She knew that voice. Reacting faster than she had imagined she would, Elena got out of the bed. "Damon, what are-"

"Shhhh" He shushed her, flashing before her and his arms coming up around her. "We don't have time for this now. Just keep still, we'll be outta here in no time."

"Wha-"

"Just hold on to me." He cut in, his fingers digging into her skin.

"No, Damon." Elena protested, the fog of sleepiness finally lifting, leaving only the usual numbness. "I've told you, I'm not leaving."

"Well," Damon growled. "You don't really have a choice." He grabbed her tighter, one of his arms pinning both of hers down, the other clasping over her mouth. Elena began to struggle under his grasp, desperate to get out of it.

"No, Damon. Let. Go. Of. Me." She hissed against his fingers, as her movements became more frantic. In the meantime Damon had managed to lift her up and was carrying her towards the window.

"Alright, we're gonna jump. I need you to stand still for a millisecond after that you can struggle all you want." He whispered and placed her on her own feet although his hand still remained on her mouth.

That millisecond was enough for Elena to take a small step back. She grabbed the hand over her mouth and was surprised when she was able to jerk it away. "HELP!" She cried out the first chance she got and Damon looked at her with wide eyes.

"Damn it Elena. I'm trying to save you." He pressed through his teeth as he made a move to grab her again. But this time, Elena was prepared. She took a step to the side and turned to push him with all of her strength.

Just as Damon crashed loudly against the wall, the door flew open and Klaus flashed between her and the open window. "You'll never learn, won't you?" He snarled, fixing the younger vampire with murderous eyes.

Damon, who was crumpled on the floor, groaned. "How?"

"What how?" Replied Klaus as he stepped closer to him. "You asking me how I'm planning on killing you?"

"No." Damon replied, getting to his feet. "I'm asking, how is it possible that Elena could push me against a wall.."

"What?" Both vampires turned to look at her. Elena was still next to the open window, her naked arms covered in goosebumps and her lips pressed to a tight line. She was thinking about the very same thing. The last time Damon and her had trained together she had barely been able to push him a few centimeters away. Now she had crashed him against the opposite wall.

The sound of another person approaching caused Elena to turn her head. She took in the sight of Elijah who was still in his suit.

"It's the blood." He spoke calmly, looking directly at her.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**

**Any thoughts? Any dislikes? I'm sure there are plenty.. especially about that A/N haha.  
**

**I'm sorry about the lack of Kol.. his time will come..**

**xo hazel.**


End file.
